Opening the Gate
by Rose3521
Summary: On her way to visit the Gardiner's, Lizzy finds herself stranded when her car in breaks down. A thunderstorm approaching, she has no choice but to take refuge at a nearby house, even when she finds out the owner is someone she unfortunately already knows
1. Opening the Gate

**Author's Note: The following is a short snippet from a story I started writing last summer. Unfortunately, I got busy with school and my original fanfic, Of Goats and Men, soon fell by the wayside. When I finally came back to it I realized that, as much as I love P&P in it's entirety, I much more enjoy writing the parts where Darcy and Lizzy really get to interact. From this new found knowledge this one-shot was conceived, though it's roots can still be found in my original story. I may add more one shots from this particular story later, or, who knows, if people like it enough, I may write the original Of Goats and Men in it's entirety. Until then, read, enjoy, and do let me know what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bennet, swore heavily under her breath. Trust her car to choose now of all times to break down, right when she was in the middle of the wilderness half way to her aunt and uncle Gardiners' place in Lambton. She cursed her earlier decision to take the more scenic back roads to get to Lambton as opposed to the interstate. At least on the interstate there would be the chance of a passerby lending aid.

Frustrated, she dug around in her purse for her phone. "Aha!" She exclaimed triumphantly upon locating her phone deep in the bowels of her purse. Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived as she soon discovered her phone to be dead.

"DAMMIT!" She yelled, her green eyes flashing in frustration and anger. Outside a distant rumble of thunder echoed her shout. She allowed her head to fall forward onto the steering wheel."This is great, this is just awesome! I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact anybody and it's about to start pouring outside! The gods clearly hate me." If her voice was slightly hysterical, she consoled herself with knowing that no one was around to hear it.

A small snort from the back seat of her car reminded her that she was partly wrong in her last thought. There was indeed someone to hear it. Namely, her newest foster pig Wilbur. As the head of Bennet's Sustainable Landscaping, and owner of her own small farm, she often took in orphaned animals to foster. Currently she only had one though, and that was Wilbur.

She couldn't help but smile as the little guy snorted again, and slowly she raised her head.

"You are right of Wilbur, as usual. I am not being punished by the gods, though lord knows I deserve it after the way I treated..." She cut herself off before speaking his name. She had avoided saying it for almost three months now. Ever since the disastrous way they had parted at her cousin's house that spring. After he'd admitted that he thought her the most wonderful women in the world, that he loved her...

She pushed the thought away, reminding herself, yet again, that while he had admitted his love for her, he'd admitted quite a few other things as well. Like how it had been him who had split up Jane and Charlie, successfully breaking both of their hearts. How he thought her family an embarrassment and that she was beneath him. As if, just because he came from England, was CEO of the multi-million dollar Pemberley Printing House, and probably sneezed out chocolate, that made him innately better than her. Okay, if the chocolate thing was true, she would probably concede that he may be a tiny bit better than her.

Her anger properly restored, albeit not as strong as it had been immediately after what she now referred to as "the Rosing's Incident," Lizzy set about figuring her way out of her current predicament. She had no idea what was wrong with Optimus Prime, her aptly named blue Volvo. Although being 30 yrs old probably wasn't doing it any favors. A fact Lotti and Jane took great delight in teasing her about. But dammit, just because a car was four years older than it's owner didn't make it any less desirable a car, at least not in Lizzy's book and not when it normally ran better than either Jane or Lotti's newer cars. Of course this still didn't change the fact that Lizzy knew nothing about cars. This meant she probably wasn't going to be able to fix it.

Her next option was to find someplace with a phone. She hadn't passed a gas station in over thirty minutes and, from previous trips to visit her aunt and uncle, she knew there wasn't much in the way of roadside stops in between the last town of Red Oak and the coastal town of Lambton. There were more than a few large estates scattered in between the two though.

Thunder rumbled again, the wind outside picking up. Lizzy knew that her decision would be crucial. If she stayed in the car she would most likely end up having to spend the night in it, not many people took the back roads to get to Lambton. This idea made her uneasy. She hated the idea of sleeping all by herself in her car, in the middle of a thunderstorm, in the dark woods. If Jane were here she would say Lizzy was being silly. Lizzy would say that this was exactly how horror movies started.

Lizzy checked her phone once more. Nope. Still dead. She could have sworn she'd charged it before she had left, but apparently not. What was she going to do? All of her life Lizzy had been good with decisions. Unlike her sister Jane who hemmed and hawed over the tiniest of decision, Lizzy had never had any troubles making up her mind. Lately though, she'd found herself acting like Jane and struggling in her choices. She blamed this rash of indecision all on that jerk Darcy. Before him she'd been perfectly fine making decisions based on nothing more than instinct. But, ever since her gross misjudgment of him last spring, she'd been shaken in her convictions and in her own ability to see clearly.

With a click the indoor light of her car turned off, bringing her wandering mind back to the matter at hand. She had to make a decision. Stay or brave the on coming rainstorm in search of a house. If only she knew if there was one near by.

As if conjured up by that thought, a light flickered on farther along down the road. It was so obscured by trees it was no wonder she'd missed seeing the entrance to the driveway earlier. She was lucky the timed light had turned on this early. Usually lights like that were programmed to turn on only once the sky had reached full dark. No doubt she had the storm to thank for darkening the sky enough to trigger it. Than again, if the storm wasn't here she would have probably been able to find the driveway a lot easier to begin with.

Whatever. All that mattered was she was now one step closer to not sleeping in her car. Maybe her luck was changing. Lightning flashed outside, urging her into action. Lizzy shoved her still dead phone into her purse, which she then shoved into her backpack on the seat beside her. Grabbing her keys out of the ignition, she jumped out of the car, swung the backpack onto her back and then opened the back door. In his carrier Wilbur snorted curiously at her.

"We're making a run for it buddy." With one hand Lizzy caught up the messenger bag with all of his food and supplies and slung it across her shoulder. With the other she grabbed his carrier, locked the car and shut both front and back doors.

"Okay, let's do this." Already she could feel sprinkles of rain beginning to fall. It would soon start pouring, something she most certainly didn't want to expose a young piglet to. Her gaze focused upon the lone light ahead of her, it was about a 100 feet down the road. But even that seemed far when one was carrying two bags and a baby pig. No matter. She would make it.

Ten minutes later found Lizzy surveying a large ten foot high iron gate. True to her suspicions the light she had seen hung over the middle of the gate, marking the beginning of a large drive. Normally, she would have just walked around the gate and continued on down the curvy drive until she got to the huge mansion that undoubtedly stood just out of sight. But, whoever lived here had already thought of that, and, instead of just having a gate, there was a wrought iron fenced that extended as far as she could see in both directions. It was set back from the road, and was so discrete a fence she never would have noticed it had she just been driving by. Unfortunately, she wasn't driving by, but was trying to gain entry. The rain was steadily getting harder in the meantime. In a few more moments she knew the cloud above her would burst and she would go from being a little wet to completely drenched. She scanned the fence again and then she saw it.

"Aha!" She exclaimed for the second time that night. The intercom was positioned to the right of the gate, probably only used by those who didn't have remote control of the gate. Which would be Lizzy.

Lizzy shambled over to the intercom and pressed what appeared to be the call button. Above her a large crash of thunder shook the sky and all at once the rain around her turned into an onslaught. In a matter of seconds she was thoroughly drenched and began to shiver. She hoped Wilbur wasn't as cold as she was, but knew that they needed to get inside quick to avoid either of them getting a cold or the flu. As the tone began to ring, Lizzy prayed to whatever gods might be listening that someone answered.

"Please, Please, Please! I promise I'll be a nicer person!" Lizzy begged the universe.

The phone kept ringing, prompting Lizzy to try again. "I'll be more patient with Lydia."

The sound of ringing persisted.

Lizzy dug deep in her mind for something to promise, it had to be something that would be hard, a sacrifice of sorts, "I'll... I'll... I'll apologize to Darcy!" Right as she spoke the last bit of the sentence, a click signaled that someone had picked up the line. Lizzy could not contain the fist pump of joy that she victoriously thrust into the air.

"Hel-hello?" The girl's voice was timid and confused. Not that Lizzy blamed her. They were in a huge thunder storm, literally in the middle of no where. If Lizzy had been the girl she'd probably be terrified it was a murderer calling to breath heavily in the phone at her.

"Yes! Hello, my name is Elizabeth Bennet. I'm so so sorry to bother you, but my car has broken down and my phone is dead and I was just wondering if I might come in and borrow your phone or perhaps..." Lizzy's rambling was cut off at this point.

"Wait. What did you say your name was?" The girl's voice no longer seemed so timid, in fact it sounded, dare Lizzy say, excited? A huge flash of lightning split the sky, a crack of thunder soon followed.

"Umm, Elizabeth, Lizzy, Bennet?" Lizzy answered questioningly, wondering what her name had to do with anything.

The girl muttered under her breath before saying in a louder voice, "Come in." There was a brief buzzing noise as the gate unlocked itself, and then the doors swung open. Not willing to be locked out again, Lizzy raced through the opening. Safely on the other side, Lizzy set down the kennel. The walk up to the house would probably be a long one and she couldn't afford for Wilbur to get any colder. Opening the kennel, Lizzy scooped up the slightly shivering pig and, unzipping her fleece jacket, tucked him safely inside her T-shirt before zipping it back up. The body heat between them would hopefully keep them both going until they could reach the house. She was just lucky Wilbur was such a calm little pig. Lord only knew what she would do if he was prone to fidgeting and fighting. As it was, he snuggled in deeply. His little piggy head poking up just above her collar.

That done Lizzy picked up the now empty kennel and set off down the dark drive towards the twinkling lights she could just see through the trees.

* * *

It took her a good fifteen minutes to get to the end of the drive. By this point the wind was whipping all around her, blowing the rain into her eyes and obscuring her vision. Only the bright lights emitting from the house kept her on course. Her back was beginning to ache from her hiker's backpack, Wilbur's canvas bag, not to mention the pig himself still beneath her shirt and fleece.

"What I wouldn't give for some fucking chocolate right now." She muttered under her breath. Despite her determination to get to safety as soon as possible, she nearly stopped upon turning the last bend and seeing the mansion in front of her. It was quite possibly the grandest and most lovely building she had ever seen. Built of brick, and flooded with lights, Lizzy almost cried with relief at how welcoming it looked. Without hesitation she marched the last 10 or so feet down the round about, passed the large fountain, and up to the front door.

She cast her eye around for a doorbell but needn't have bothered as, before she could even locate one, the door was flung open.

The girl who opened the door looked to be no more than sixteen. She had long, straight blond hair, a beautiful face and blue eyes that seemed slightly familiar. Though she'd only just glimpsed the girl, Lizzy could tell that she would be a great beauty, once she finished growing into her height and got past the awkward stage.

The woman in front of Georgiana wasn't anything like she'd expected. For one thing she was soaked to the bone and had a number of bags strapped to her back. Her dark brown hair was drenched, sticking to her pale face. Her nose was slightly crooked, the irregularity suggesting it'd been broken at some point. A raised scar cutting through the woman's right eyebrow, perhaps the remnants of a piercing, also marked the woman's face. But despite these two features, or perhaps partly because of them, the woman was beautiful. Her countenance was a friendly one and her green eyes sparkled with good-humor, despite the circumstances she found herself in. Georgie realized with a start that she was simply staring as the woman shivered outside and mentally scolded herself, when would she stop being such an idiot?

"Oh I do apologize! Please come in." Georgie moved aside to give the woman room to walk in only to give a small scream as a little pink snout popped out of the top of Lizzy's jacket.

Lizzy, in the middle of staggering into the grand foyer, looked down in alarm at where the girls gaze was resting, and gave a short bark of laughter when she saw the cause of the young girl's cry.

"That's just Wilbur, he's harmless. I thought I'd pop him inside of my jacket to keep him warm." Lizzy smiled and watched as the girl blushed, mumbling an apology and turning away to quickly shut the door behind them.

With a relieved sigh Lizzy set down her numerous bags. She was careful to keep herself on the rug, not wanting to drip onto the nice wooden floors. Though, judging from it's Persian design, she doubted dripping on the rug was anymore acceptable than the floors. It didn't look like the type of rug one got from IKEA. She was suddenly very conscious of the wealth all around her. _But soon I shall be gone, I just need to borrow the phone. _This thought put her at ease again. Still shivering, she turned once more to the girl, who was once again looking at her in wide-eyed interest. Lizzy wasn't quite sure why she should be of such interest to this girl, but then again it wasn't everyday a virtual stranger wound up on your doorstep, especially when you lived in a place like this.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name. As I said earlier, I'm Lizzy Bennet." Lizzy stuck out her free hand, ignoring the fact that not only must she look like a drowned rat, but she currently had a pig peeking it's head out from between her boobs. Confidence in the face of anything was the key to reducing awkwardness. At least she hoped so.

"Oh, um, I'm so sorry, I should have introduced, I mean" The girl stuttered a bit before putting her own hand into Lizzy's.

"My name's Georgiana Darcy. Or Georgie."

Lizzy was momentarily stunned as the girl spoke her last name. Her initial instinct was to either run away as fast as she possibly could, or simply keel over. But, no she couldn't have heard that last name correctly. It couldn't possibly be...

"Georgie? Who are you talking to?" The man's voice came from the top of the grand stairs to her left and sent a shaft of panic through Lizzy's body. Mouth agape Lizzy looked up the staircase and straight into the gaze of the man she'd so cruelly rejected only three months before. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

The universe hated her.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long the two of them stared at each other, both stunned by the others' presence. Though she felt he had much more of a reason to be stunned. I mean, here she was, the woman who'd called him a complete and total rat-bastard just standing about inside his house. She wondered if it was possible to die of mortification. If so, she was ready any time now.

"Lizzy?" His voice was quiet and filled with some unnameable emotion, leaving the usually socially confident Lizzy at a loss of what to do. Luckily, by this point Wilbur had decided he had been holding his peace much too long. He was in a warm and what appeared to be a safe environment and he no longer wanted to be inside of Lizzy's shirt. With a squeal he began to struggle, his little hooves scratching at her skin.

It was just the distraction needed to break Lizzy's current stupefied state. With a curse, she knelt down and unzipped her fleece, scooped Wilbur from out of her shirt, and set him on the ground. The little piglet shook himself vigorously before snuffling around Lizzy's feet, momentarily contented.

In the time it had taken her to do this, Darcy had descended the rest of the staircase, his gaze never once leaving the shivering woman in front of him. Even dripping went with her make up in disarray she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Three months. It had been exactly three months since that horrible day at Rosings. Three months of soul-searching, questioning everything he'd ever thought of himself. All because of this one woman. And here she stood, in the very place he'd imagined her, fantasized about having her, almost since the moment they'd first met.

He was acutely aware of the growing awkwardness, of Georgie watching with curiosity. This was his chance to show her how much he'd changed. Lizzy Bennet had stumbled into his life once more, and this time he would not let her escape.

"Lizzy, did you just take a pig from out of your shirt?" Darcy asked, partly out of incredulity and partly as a way to lighten the tension settling onto the room. He could feel a smile begin to pull at his lips. The first one in what felt like ages. He watched as she nervously zipped her fleece and straightened her shirt before answering.

"Yes. Yes I did." She met his gaze in that challenging way of hers he'd missed so much. He let the smile he'd been fighting spread across his face.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. I only wonder where the goat is?" Lizzy shifted uncomfortably, unsure of whether or not he was intentionally teasing. A shiver raced through her and this seemed to shake Darcy out of whatever thrall he'd been in.

"Please excuse me, you must be fairly freezing. Georgie why don't you take Lizzy upstairs and find her some warm clothes. I'll ring Mrs. Reynolds for some hot chocolate and have Lizzy's things dried and put in a guest room." He voice rang with confidence as he gave his orders.

Georgie nodded eagerly before starting towards the staircase, only to pause when Lizzy protested. "Oh, but, I just need a phone. I mean, I have relatives who can come pick me up. I don't want to impose." Unlike Caroline Bingley, who would have protested as just a matter of form, he knew that Lizzy was sincere in hers. She would never in a thousand years dream of accepting his help when she could help herself. It had taken him awhile to figure out why this was but he had finally begun to understood towards the end of his stay in Meryton last winter. It wasn't due to, as Caroline had once accused, "conceited independence." Rather, it was because Lizzy had spent her entire life taking care of others. Her sisters, her mother, even her father, all depended on her. So much so that at times he had watched as she put aside her own needs and desires in favor of their own. It was clear that Lizzy had learned from an early age that it was up to her to get what she wanted. She wasn't accustomed to being taken care of herself. Something Darcy wanted to remedy.

"Nonsense. It would be foolish for anyone to be driving out in this storm." He pointed out. Right on cue another flash of lightning tore threw the sky, closely followed by the booming of thunder. Outside hail began to fall. It seemed the weather was on his side.

Lizzy sighed, but even she knew when it was a moot point. She nodded in agreement, "I suppose you are right. But here at least let me take Wilbur."

Lizzy gazed down at the piglet currently rooting through his canvas bag.

In one smooth movement, Darcy swiftly picked up the little piglet, his arm underneath the pig's belly, supporting his body and head and bringing him into his chest.

"I'll watch him while you get changed." Darcy felt another smile spread across his face at the surprise in Lizzy's face.

"Oh. Okay, but if he gets fussy, I mean, just..."

"Lizzy," Darcy interrupted, relishing her name once more on his lips, "We'll be just fine. But you won't be if you stay in those wet clothes. So go get on some dry ones."

Lizzy gave another nod and went to join Georgie who waited for her on the stairs.

* * *

Darcy set Wilbur on the floor next to him while he worked on getting a fire started. Behind him Mrs. Reynolds rolled in a cart of hot chocolate with an array of cookies for good measure.

"Well, it is a bit unexpected but by no means unwelcome to have an evening visitor. Especially one who's beauty I've heard so much about." Mrs. Reynold commented as she fussed over the cart.

More like an elderly aunt than a housekeeper, she had been with the Darcy family since the current Master was but a baby. Having known him that long had made her a shrewd observer of his moods, and something had had him in a very poor one these last few months. Judging from the way he fumbled with getting the fire started, a chore he'd never had the least bit of problem with, she'd wager it had something to do with this Elizabeth Bennet.

If he heard her comment he didn't respond, causing Mrs. Reynolds to smile. She was surely looking forward to what had the makings of an interesting night.

* * *

Upstairs Georgie was already having a grand time talking with Lizzy. She had been hesitant and unsure of what to say to the woman at first, but soon they had struck upon the conversation of books. They'd found they had tastes very much in common. They both loved Jane Austen, though they hated Emma and Fanny Price. They both liked fantasy and paranormal fiction but also appreciated historical as well. And, to top it all off, they both loved not only the Mercy Thompson series, but that of Discworld. In short, Georgie was already well on her way to ranking Lizzy as one of her favorite acquaintances, and hoping that they would have the chance to become more than just that. A smile upon her face, Georgie pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants, a sports bra, tank top and an old sweatshirt for Lizzy. She decided not to mention that the sweatshirt belonged to her brother, she had a feeling Lizzy wouldn't wear it if she knew whose it was. Georgie wasn't stupid and, knowing as much as she did about the story of Will and Lizzy's relationship, she knew it would probably take a while for the two of them to be comfortable in the same room together, much less wearing each others' clothing.

When Will had first come back from his visit with Aunt Catherine it hadn't been hard to see that something was wrong. He had rarely talked, even to her. He had been short of temper with everyone, but, at times when he thought no one was watching, she had caught glimpses of unimaginable sadness in his eyes.

Georgie would never have dared to confront him about it, but she had called up Richard and managed to weasel out what had happened. It seemed that Richard himself had had some issues sorting it all out, but did know that it had something to do with a woman. Very likely with one Elizabeth Bennet. At first Georgie had been confused. She simply didn't understand how any woman could refuse someone as good as her brother. But, after prodding Richard to explain, she soon came to understand that there was much more to the story than even Richard knew, and that somewhere along the line Will had given this Elizabeth a very poor impression of himself. So much so that the woman had outright rejected him.

It was with this new understanding of what ailed her brother that Georgie had, against his explicit orders, entered his private study one night and found him silently crying as he looked out over their estate. It had been a side to her brother she had never seen before. Part of her had wanted to simply creep back out of the door. But she had quickly squashed that part and, wordlessly, Georgie had tiptoed across the room and, with more than a little trepidation, had hugged her brother as he cried.

"Oh Georgie." He had sighed after the tears were gone, "How could I have messed it all up so much? What do I possibly do now?"

It was the first time Georgie could ever recall her brother asking her for advice and she was determined not to give him a wrong answer. Still locked in his embrace she, ironically, found herself pulling from her experience with Wickham to answer.

"We all make mistakes Will. Especially when the heart's involved." Here she paused, careful in choosing her next words.

"All we can really do, after the fact, is learn from them and try and live our lives all the better for it."

Georgie looked up to see Will smile, something he hadn't done in weeks.

"When did you get to be so wise Georgie-porgie?" She had laughed at his use of her childhood nickname and, his mood lighter than it had been in weeks, they had gone done to dinner.

Since that night almost two months ago the changes in her brother's demeanor had been overwhelming. He was more open to strangers, making greater pains to get to know people at parties and at work. Though he would never be as comfortable as Richard when conversing with strangers, his effort was clear and Georgie could sense that people found him much more pleasing and enjoyable to be around. As the improvements continued, Georgie soon found her anger at the young woman cooling. After all, as she'd slowly begun to get the full story from Will, it soon became apparent to her that this Lizzy had never really had a chance to see the Will Darcy Georgie knew so well. If she had, Georgie was absolutely certain that this Lizzy would return her brother's love. Who wouldn't? Which is why, upon hearing who was at the gate, an unbelievable excitement had come over Georgie. Despite his vast improvement, she could still see hints of sadness in Will's eyes. Here it seemed was another chance for her brother to be happy. Without even consulting him, something she usually did with everything, she had let the young woman in, she just hoped she didn't end up regretting it.

"Thanks again for the clothes Georgie, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Lizzy came out of the bathroom looking much more presentable than she had upon entering it. Her hair had been brushed through and dried into its natural wavy curls. The make up streams on her face had been completely removed and she was now in the warm clothes Georgie had provided her with.

"It was no problem!" Georgie rushed to assure her. She was simply glad she could be of use.

"Well, I bet the hot chocolate is done by now, we had better head down there before Will drinks it all." Georgie continued.

Lizzy steeled herself. Georgie was right, it was time to go downstairs and face him. She could no longer dawdle.

"Yeah, I bet you're right. Let's go." Lizzy flashed Georgie a brilliant smile and the two of them made their out of Georgie's room and down the stairs.

* * *

Darcy had finally succeeded in getting the fire going when he heard the two woman coming down the stairs. They were chatting amicably, and laughing as they entered the library where he now sat in an armchair, Wilbur sleeping soundly in his arms.

Darcy felt his heart squeeze at the sight of them. The two people he loved the most enjoying each others company. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Georgie so animated. There was something about Lizzy Bennet that just seemed to breath life into the whole of the Darcy clan.

"You look much warmer." Darcy stated as the two of them walked further into the library.

Lizzy fought back the urge to simply stare at the ground when she responded, instead she met his gaze and gave him a smile.

"Yes, Georgie was gracious enough to lend me some of her comfiest of clothes."

Darcy took in her appearance her breath catching slightly when he saw what sweatshirt she was wearing. It was his one from Oxford, he'd lent it to Georgie a few months ago and had never retrieved it. He was now quite thankful he hadn't, just the sight of Lizzy in it filled him with a boyish pleasure. God, he felt like he was back in middle school.

"I see Wilbur's settled in nicely." Lizzy continued, smiling at him once again. Darcy couldn't help the answering grin that spread across his face. It was the most she'd ever smiled at him and Darcy couldn't help but see it as a good sign. Perhaps his letter, though he shuddered to think of what he had written now, had helped her to see him in a better light. Maybe his apology to Bingley coupled with Bingley's subsequent proposal to Jane had dissolved some of her hatred of him. But he couldn't count on either of those things being true. He had already grossly misjudged her behavior towards him once. Long ago he had resolved that, in the unlikely case he ever got a chance to form a friendlier relationship with her, he wouldn't take any of her actions for granted.

"Yes, well, I'm a little bit of a pig whisperer." Darcy joked, wishing he could have thought of something wittier to say to her. But she didn't seem to mind and instead gave a short laugh.

"But, please, help yourself to a hot chocolate and cookie and tell Georgie and I how you ended up stranded in the wilderness on a night like this." Lizzy did as he suggested and, settling on the love seat next to Georgie and across from the armchair Darcy sat in, proceeded to explain about her old car, dead cell phone, fear of horror movies, and trek to their gate.

Her hands were animated as she weaved the tale, lacing it with humor despite the fact that Darcy suspected she had been quite fearful during it's occurrence.

"And so now you find me here your grateful and uninvited guest." She concluded with another grin. Darcy feared that the conversation would turn awkward now that she had ended her story, but he needn't have worried. At ease with her surroundings, Lizzy turned the conversation to what she knew both she and Darcy would be most comfortable talking about, namely, Georgie. Lizzy asked the normally shy girl all manner of questions about the girl's life, in what seemed like a genuine effort to get to know the her better. Though Darcy occasionally interjected when he felt the need to display his immense pride in Georgie's accomplishments, he was mostly content just to watch the two women interact. Eventually the conversation turned to favorite movies, which soon led to the suggestion that they watch one while the storm raged around outside. Deciding upon one of Georgie's, and apparently Lizzy's favorite movies, Galaxy Quest, the three of them settled into a, surprisingly, comfortable night.

* * *

It was almost ten thirty when Georgie took herself off to bed. A little early for Georgie, especially as it was Friday, but Will had a sneaking suspicion that she was purposely taking herself away to allow him alone time with Lizzy. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful to her, or panicked at the thought. After all, the last time they'd been along together had been during the disastrous proposal.

Before Darcy could voice any protests against it, Georgie was gone, leaving the two of them sitting in the firelight, on the couch, in front of the TV with a Georgie sized hole between them. Lizzy didn't even have the benefit of using Wilbur as an excuse to leave as she had already fed the little pig and put him in his kennel for the night. She fidgeted, remembering her earlier promise to the universe in her desperation for someone to pick up the intercom. A promise was a promise and she needed to apologize for her behavior towards him all those months ago. While still a bit angry at him for his interference with Jane and Bingley, she now knew that he had only been motivated by love for his friend. And, with Bingley's proposal so close to her own refusal of Darcy's, Lizzy knew that he must have had a hand in reuniting the couple. She also knew she owed him an apology for her misjudgment of Wickham. Unwilling to simply take his word, Lizzy had made some discreet inquiries and had found that Wickham was exactly what Darcy had said he was. A low piece of scum. That he had treated sweet Georgiana so poorly, breaking her heart and tricking the girl out of such a large amount of money made Lizzy's blood boil. If she ever saw that sleazy accountant again she'd make him wish he'd never been born. Reminded once more of just how wrong she'd been Lizzy opened her mouth to begin her apology.

"Darcy."

"Elizabeth"

They both blushed at their interruption of each other, but Lizzy was determined to have her apology out. She generally hated to apologize, but she was well and truly in the wrong here and needed to get it off her chest. She pressed on, "Darcy," She paused once more, somehow she didn't think the use of last name suited in this instance. She started again, all the while aware of his deep blue eyes upon her.

"Will, I think we both know I owe you a tremendous apology." When he would have interrupted Lizzy cut him off, before looking downward at her restless hands.

"No, no let me finish. I misjudged you completely and, while I still don't agree with your interference between my sister and Charlie, I understand why you did it and I can't say that you didn't rectify the situation as soon as you realized your mistake." She looked up from her hands, determined to look him dead in the eye for the next part of her apology, "And as for Wickham. I never should have been as foolish as to believe him. I barely knew the guy. I think I was just looking for a reason to not like you at that point and grasped as what, in hindsight, is a pretty suspicious story. Especially from one so eager to tell it. I am truly sorry for believing that bastard and I just want to let you know that I haven't breath a word of what you told me in that letter to anyone else. Nor will I. Georgie's an amazing girl, and I'd never do anything to hurt her. Especially not that I know we have a mutual love of books and Galaxy Quest." Lizzy joked, trying to lighten the mood. She peered into Will's face, trying to read his expression cast in shadows as it was. His blue eyes bore into her own and suddenly she realized how close they were, somehow, during her apology, he had moved across the couch until his thigh now touched her own.

Finally he spoke, "Lizzy," his voice was rough with that unnameable emotion once more. Slowly, he reached forward to cup her cheek in his hand, giving her plenty of time to retreat should she want to. The funny thing was, Lizzy didn't want to.

"Lizzy," he started again, holding her face gently in his large hands, his eyes the most intense blue he had ever seen, "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Everything you said at Rosings was true." Lizzy opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her, causing Lizzy to scowl even as he grinned. "I was nothing less than an arrogant bastard in regards to my treatment of you and in my rushed judgment of Jane. As for Wickham, well he even tricked me at one point. I thought the very best of him most of young life. It was only when we went to college that I discovered the truth of his devious nature. Even after that discovery, I never thought him to be as bad as the fucker he turned out to be. How could I expect you to be able to spot such a rat when he fooled me not once, but twice?" Lizzy could see his point and reluctantly nodded. She felt as though she'd at least earned a great lesson in the importance of looking past a first acquaintance though.

Silence descended upon them as they simply stared into each others eyes. Lizzy knew she should probably remove her face from his hands but she found she didn't have the will. And then, before she even realized what he was doing, his face was lowering towards her own and suddenly they were kissing.

Lizzy was surprised at the intensity of the kiss but she soon responded in kind. Instinctively, her arms snaked around his neck, her teeth nipping at his lower lip as the kiss became more fevered. On a groan, she wasn't quite sure whether it was his or her own, she felt herself being pushed back onto the couch, his weight securely on top of her. What little self-preservation was left was urging her to push him off and go lock herself in her guest room, but she found she was far too comfortable where she was to make even a ripple of protest. He was too good a kisser, too good a human being, and she was surely too far on her way to falling for him to even give a semblance of a objection. His kisses were drugging, his hands no longer upon her face but running down her body, feeling her curves. Lizzy's hands were doing a little exploring of her own, skimming up beneath his shirt to feel the hard planes of his back and chest, quite pleased with what she could feel.

Darcy was almost positive this was a dream. Or at least he would have been had it not been ten times better than any dream he'd ever had of Elizabeth. He knew he should stop, that they had only just formed a first tentative friendship, but he had waited for this for so long. Had wanted to kiss that impertinent mouth of hers nearly since the first insult she'd thrown his way. He wasn't about to stop now.

Caught up as they were, neither one of them noticed as, with the next powerful blast of thunder, the lights went out.

"Will?" Georgie's call down the stairs was what finally brought the two of them to their senses. With a low growl of displeasure Darcy wrenched his mouth away from Lizzy's to respond with a terse, "What?" Lizzy was suddenly acutely aware of Darcy's hand beneath her tank top, not to mention her own hands located somewhere on his abs. Despite the uncomfortable position she now found herself in, she had trouble in stopping herself from giggling at the tone of his voice. She had heard him aloof, patronizing, friendly, kind, and even broken. But she had never heard him sound so displeased and grumpy. Well, actually, he might have used that tone of voice when he talked to Caroline.

"The power's gone out." Georgie responded, a question in her tone at his lack of observation.

"Oh." Darcy answered intelligently.

He looked down at Lizzy, who was currently shuddering from repressed laughter. Suddenly his cranky mood at being interrupted was gone, a smile spreading across his face. Lizzy had never seen him so handsome, his dark, wavy hair messed, his too blue eyes glowing. "Give me a minute and I'll find the candles." Darcy called back.

"No, it's fine, I'll come down there and get them." Georgie called, her voice already almost to the entrance of the library. Darcy watched in amusement as Lizzy's laughter suddenly stopped. Her face turned red at the idea of being caught by his sister in such a compromising position.

"Quick get off!" She hissed at him. Her small body squirming beneath his own larger one. The feeling was not unpleasant. Darcy merely grinned, "I don't know, I'm feeling quite fatigued, I may just stay here and let Georgie find the candles for herself. If I remember correctly they're over there on the bookshelf to our left." He was greatly enjoying having the upper hand over Lizzy for once.

"Fitzwilliam John Darcy, if you don't get your ass off of me right now I swear I will make you wish you'd never been born!" Darcy didn't know how she'd found out his middle name, but the fire in her green eyes and the frustration of her expression made him laugh out loud. His rich laughter filled the room, drifting out into the foyer where Georgie was deliberately taking her time walking to the library. There was suddenly a large thump, as if someone had fallen off of something and Will's laughter abruptly came to a stop.

Lizzy's laughter soon took up where Darcy's had left off, not quite covering his groan.

* * *

Darcy stared up from where he lay on the floor as Lizzy sat up and put herself to rights. He wasn't sure how she had flipped him off the couch but he promised himself retribution for it as soon as his sister had left. At this moment Georgie came into the room. A smile spread across her face as she took in her brother's smiling face from his position on the floor, as well as Lizzy's messed hair and accompanying grin. Georgie was immensely grateful she had decided to open the gate.


	2. The Morning After

**Authors Note: Due to the positive response I got from the first chapter, I've decided to see this story out to the finish. Unfortunately, I'm leaving for my spring break today and will be without reliable internet access for the next ten days. But, I did manage to whip up a short filler chapter in the mean time. It doesn't really move the plot forward all that much and it could do with a bit more editing, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it anyway. So, thanks for all of the reviews! They really helped motivate me to get this short chapter out before I left, so remember to let me know what you think and I'll post a new and longer chapter in a little over two weeks!**

* * *

Lizzy, as per her usual habit, had woken up earlier. As in 6am early. Even on vacation it was hard to break the habit. So, with the mansion still quite, she did what she normally did when she got up too early. She read her latest novel, or at least, she tried to.

What she really did was lay in her bed and stare blankly at the pages in front of her while she thought about Fitzwilliam Darcy. Honestly, what had she been thinking last night?

_That he was hot and a good kisser and a genuinely good guy. _

Oh yeah...

But still, what must he think of her now? She had practically jumped into bed with him, at least she might have, had the power not gone out...

But then, maybe she wouldn't have. That was what bothered Lizzy the most. She honestly didn't know what she would have done. A part of her, one that was growing increasingly larger as time wore on, was clamoring to give it a go with Will. If he would have her of course. The smaller, less eager part of her said that she'd already made enough mistakes in regards to Will Darcy. She should take it slow and easy. Shouldn't she?

With a groan of frustration Lizzy buried her face in the pillow. In his kennel Wilbur gave a snort. Great, now she'd woken him.

"Might as well take you outside to do your business." Rolling out of her over-sized and overly comfortable guest bed, Lizzy landed with a thump on the deep and soft carpet. She padded over to where Wilbur's kennel sat by the side of her bed. She didn't have to worry that he'd made a mess in his kennel over night. Not only were unbelievably smart, they were also unbelievably clean. They hated to make a mess where they lived, and, if forced to go where they slept, they did so in a blocked off corner of their home. As it was, despite only being around two months old, Wilbur had already learned that, to get out to go, he only had to scratch or root at his kennel door. On top of that he rarely had to go out at night. It was win win for Lizzy, and she was sure her aunt and uncle would appreciate it as well.

They were, after all, the reason she had Wilbur with her in the first place. Living a little ways out of the town of Lambton, the Gardiners' had plenty of room for animals, and, since her uncle had raised pigs as a kid, he'd always wanted to have one again. Which is why when Lizzy was looking for a good home for Wilbur (her own farm already overrun with a donkey, two dogs, and a goat) the Gardiners had seemed like a pretty good place.

Kneeling down next to the kennel Lizzy unlocked the cage and watched as Wilbur eagerly trotted out. "Come on piggy, let's go."

Together the two of them made their way down the long and classically adorned hallway. Lizzy still couldn't get over how beautiful a building Darcy's house was. All of the floors were of a rich and polished wood. The rooms themselves, at least the library and her guest room, continued the wood floor theme in the form of a foot wide wooden border around the perimeter of the room, with a soft square of carpet in the center.

Paintings and photographs hung all around the walls, as did the occasional mirror. The colors of the walls, though different from room to room, were all painted and designed to make whichever room it was adorning pop.

She felt like she was in some sort of HGTV house.

Lizzy was so lost in her admiration of the house around her that she got halfway down the main stairs before realizing she had forgotten something. A snort of distress accompanied this realization. Looking back up to the top of the stairs Lizzy gave a short laugh. Wilbur still hadn't quite figured out stairs, so, there he stood at the top of them, pawing slightly at the ground and looking generally displeased.

"Oh, poor piggy. I'm sorry I forgot" Lizzy walked back up to the top stair and scooped up the pig before walking down the rest of them. Reaching the front door, Lizzy unlocked and opened it before walking down the three brick steps outside and setting Wilbur down on the round a bout. She watched with a laugh as the pig gave a little kick of excitement before trotting off the pavement and onto the rich green grass.

Keeping a wary eye on Wilbur, she didn't think he'd make a dash for it but you never really knew, Lizzy examined the yard around her. Though the sun was just barely beginning to rise, there was still enough light to look around. While the storm had left a lot of branches and debris scattered across the lawn it was still a breathtaking landscape. The mansion was situated in a large clearing set back within the woods. The lawn itself and the flowerbeds that lined the walkway and sides of the house looked well attended to, but there didn't seem to have been anything done to the forest surrounding the clearing. It had been left completely natural. Lizzy felt an odd sense of pleasure in this.

As a landscaper, she often had the unpleasant task of dealing with clients who wanted to completely get rid of any and all forest around them. That or clear out all of the natural underbrush within the forest and replace it with grass. Though this did look neat and pretty, Lizzy, as a sustainable and environmental conscious landscaper, felt that it didn't do justice to what was already naturally there.

Most of the time she was able to curb the destruction happy clients, convincing them to just allow her to remove the invasive plant species, that choked out the more natural ones. But there were times where she was unable to get them to budge and had to merely watch as her crew ripped out and cut down perfectly good trees.

_Someday, someday soon, I'll have enough money and business that I'll be able to refuse those jobs. _And it was true, her business had been picking up in the past years as she had expanded it to include natural prairie restoration. It also helped that green landscaping was becoming more popular. Plus, people liked to see the herd of goats she used to eat out invasive species at work.

His business done, Wilbur trotted back to Lizzy.

"Well, I guess we had better get inside." Lizzy scooped the pig back up, her stomach grumbling loudly as she did so.

"And as soon as we get inside, I'm making breakfast."

* * *

Darcy scowled into the mirror. He had never cared about his physical appearance all that much. Granted there wasn't all that much he had to do to look good, but now, with Lizzy Bennet's presence at the breakfast table assured, he began to really look at himself. He'd brushed his hair more times than he had all month in an effort to tame the unruly waves. It was getting a little shaggy, he wondered if it would be a good idea to give it a quick trim himself...surely it couldn't be that hard.

But no, with his luck it would look like a lawn mower had attacked him and Lizzy would probably just laugh. Though the thought of Lizzy's laughter had him smiling. It would definitely be worth it just to hear her laugh.

Back to the matter at hand. Namely, his face. Should he shave? He usually didn't bother to everyday, especially when he was at home, but maybe she preferred him clean shaven? He groaned in exasperation.

He knew that most women generally found him attractive, without him having to exert the least amount of effort. At least Caroline Bingley did. Then again, most of the women he'd hither to been acquainted with, and dated, probably wouldn't have cared if he looked like a toad. Just as long as his large fortune stayed intact of course. Lizzy though, she wasn't most women. And she certainly wasn't out for his money. One of her many pleasing qualities.

_At least I know she feels something more than pure unadulterated hatred towards me now. _At least, what had happened last night on the couch would lead him to that conclusion. Again though, he was basing this off of his previous knowledge of women, and, as mentioned before, Lizzy wasn't an ordinary women. She was extraordinary. Not to mention extremely confusing.

Once again he cursed the electricity for going out last night. The lack of lighting had been the catalyst for Georgie coming down and interrupting what had had the makings of the most wonderful evening of his life. Not that it hadn't already been, but it was definitely on it's way to getting a hell of a lot better. After entering the room and looking in vain for the candles that were normally always on the library bookshelf, Georgie had proceeded to ruin the evening further by failing to reject of Lizzy's offer of help. Leave it to Lizzy to take charge of finding candles in a pitch black house to which she'd never been and hadn't seen more then three rooms in.

But, being Lizzy Bennet, she had of course located the missing candles with no trouble at all. How they had ended up under the kitchen sink Darcy had no idea. Satisfied that everyone now had proper lighting sources, Darcy was more than ready to pick up where he and Lizzy had left off. Only to be foiled again when Lizzy promptly disappeared up to her room, telling everyone she had better call her relatives and that she was going to go to bed directly after. Throughout the whole exchange she had avoided his gaze like it was her job.

He growled at the thought, and here he'd thought they'd made such progress.

_Patience _he reminded himself. Rome wasn't built in a day, and neither would a solid relationship with Lizzy. They'd only just begun to think favorably of one another. Or rather, she'd just begun to think of him favorably. He'd been thinking of her favorably, and more, for quite some time now. Just because they'd both lost themselves for a few minutes last night didn't mean she was just going to jump into his arms. If anything, it would make Lizzy avoid him. For all of her bluster she really wasn't very good at handling emotional situations, specifically emotional situations where she stood to get hurt.

He would just have to keep her here until he had convinced her to never leave. In order to do that though, he had to first get himself dressed and stop gazing at himself in the mirror. She'd obviously thought him attractive enough to make out with him last night and he'd been in a ratty old T-shirt and jeans. He doubted she would completely cross him off the list based on whether or not he shaved this morning. Then again, maybe a quick shave wouldn't hurt...

No, surely this was madness. He looked fine, and he wouldn't indulge this insecurity anymore. Decisive in his choice, Darcy pulled on some jeans and a flannel shirt and headed downstairs. It was still early and someone had to get breakfast going around here.

* * *

The smell that hit Darcy's nostril upon walking towards the kitchen had mouth watering instantly. While they had had a chef growing up, he had retired last year. Since then, Darcy hadn't bothered to rehire another. By that time Georgie had been in her early teens and Pemberley Publishing had finally recovered for the double blow of his father's death as well as Wickham's embezzling. Financially sound and even more profitable than it had been under his father's leadership, Darcy had finally been able to take a step back from the business and spend more time at home with Georgie. The two of them had managed to make food on their own, and, though it wasn't the five star stuff they'd had growing up, Darcy felt that both of their cooking abilities had improved. But, no matter how good the two of them got, Darcy didn't think he'd smelled anything this good since Gustave has left.

Darcy entered the kitchen, a smile spreading across his face at the scene before him. Singing gently under her breath, Lizzy stood in front of the stove manning two large skillets. In one she made pancakes and in the other she was making bacon. Both dishes smelled better than anything he'd eaten in ages. In a bowl by the counter he saw what looked to be the beginnings of scrabbled eggs. Though her back was to him, Darcy could see evidences of flour upon the back of her neck, most likely from when she had reached back to tie her luscious brown hair up.

If she had managed to get flour on the back of her neck, he had no doubt it was all over her front as well. Darcy stepped forward unconsciously. The urge to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss off every bit of flour overwhelming. His plan was soon foiled though, as his foot stepped in and slipped on a puddle of water on the floor, sending his feet out from under him.

There was a large smack as he hit the ground and Darcy let out a moan of pain before the wind was thoroughly knocked out of him.

"Oh my god!" Lizzy turned around. Her spatula in hand, Darcy watched as her face went from one of surprise to concern.

Setting the spatula on the counter, Lizzy knelt down over Darcy, "How the hell did that happen?"

Darcy didn't reply. Mostly because he couldn't breathe.

"Don't worry you'll get your breath back soon, just keep trying to breathe and don't panic." Her voice was calm. She grasped his hand in between her own as his breathing began to regulate itself, making the fall worth it. When he was finally able to speak again, she continued with her questions.

"Did you hit anything else? Or just your butt? Here, move your limbs slowly so we can make sure you didn't seriously hurt anything." Her voice was very take charge in tone, but he could hear her underlying worry. For an instant he was tempted to fake an injury, before remembering how diligent a nurse Lizzy could be. If he recalled correctly, she hadn't let Jane out of bed for a full two days after her sister's symptoms had gone. Darcy didn't want to be confined to bed, especially if Lizzy would soon be leaving to her aunt and uncle's place.

"No, no, I'm quite alright. Only my pride is hurt." He quickly assured her. When Lizzy looked doubtful, Darcy pulled himself to a sitting position, "Do I smell something burning?" That was enough of a distraction to send Lizzy back to the stove. By the time she had managed to save both the bacon and the pancake, and put a new set of both on the skillets, Darcy had already made his way to his feet and set about wiping up the spot of water.

"You really should be more carefully." Lizzy scolded him. Satisfied that he was alright, she now stood in front of him, one hand on her hip and the other waving the spatula on him. As he had previously guessed, she did indeed have flour upon on cheek and some spots of it upon her T-shirt and jeans.

"Whatever would I tell Georgie if you had broken a hip?" Darcy laughed, she was simply adorable. In turn he watched as Lizzy's look of exasperation turned into a deep scowl.

"Well, I'm glad you find this so funny! Since you're obviously fine you can take the bacon off and start on the scrabbled eggs." With that she turned back to the pancakes, adding another one to the already enormous stack.

Still grinning Darcy moved forward to take over the bacon making duties. "It would be my pleasure." Darcy replied, taking the last of the bacon off of the pan and setting it aside on a plate to cool.

"So what prompted you to make breakfast this fine morning." He asked, quickly rinsing the skillet and putting the scrambled eggs in it.

"Well, I figured since you guys were nice enough to let me stay the night, it was the least I could do to make you breakfast." Lizzy answered nonchalantly, finishing up the last of the pancake batter.

Darcy didn't think he'd ever had a guest make him breakfast in payment. Granted most of his guests had been expected, but still, this was above and beyond what he was used to.

"Well, I can't say I'm not happy to have a breakfast of this deliciousness waiting for me, though I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to us. We were more than happy to take you in." Darcy flashed her a smile and felt a warm feeling spread throughout him at the answering one that lit her face. For a few moments they simply stared at one another, smiling.

"Don't let those eggs burn now." Lizzy finally broke the silence, gesturing towards the cooking eggs with her spatula.

"Shit." Darcy snapped out of momentary thrall and scooped the close to being burned eggs out of the pan, setting them on a plate nearby.

In one graceful motion Lizzy swooped in and grabbed the plate of eggs, her other hand holding the plate stacked with pancakes, and brought them to the kitchen table.

Darcy found himself merely watching her as she moved around the counter island before setting the two plates down on the table. What would it feel like to have her here every morning? Darcy hoped he got a chance to find out.

"So where's Wilbur?" Darcy asked, he hadn't seen the little pig since he had come in. Lizzy gestured towards the window seat where the pig lay in the sun, gently snoring. Darcy laughed, pigs definitely were cute animals he decided.

"Where are the rest of your plates?" Lizzy asked, sweeping back around the counter, and fixing her bright green eyes upon his own.

"Oh, uh" Darcy's mind went momentarily blank under her gaze. He wracked his brain, where were the damn plates?

"They're in the cabinet above the sink." Georgie answered as she entered the room. Lizzy flashed his sister a brilliant smile before moving around Darcy and opening the cabinet, reaching up on her tiptoes to grab the plates.

"I got it." Darcy, due to his advantage in height, easily reached the plates before her.

"That's cheating." Lizzy complained jokingly at the ease with which Darcy retrieved the plates. At five foot four, okay three, she sometimes had trouble reaching things. Especially when the residents of a house were as tall as Georgie and Will were.

"Yum, this smells so good! I'm assuming Lizzy is behind this feast as Will isn't exactly known for his culinary expertise." Georgie's face was beaming in pleasure at the breakfast before her. Darcy couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her this animated, well besides last night when she was talking to Lizzy.

After Lizzy grabbed the silverware, it being in a drawer Lizzy could reach, the three of them sat down and began to eat.

The conversation flowed easily, the three of them talking as though they'd all known each other for years. Wilbur had roused himself at the smell of food and now sat beneath the table. Darcy felt he was in heaven, nothing could ruin the perfect peace of this moment.

Until the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Georgie asked Will, obviously she wasn't expecting anybody. Will wracked his brain for an answer...

"Oh my gosh that must by Charlie! I'd completely forgotten he and Caroline were coming to stay with us for a few days while Charlie and I worked on his newest book." Darcy felt awful. How could he have forgotten about his friend? One look at Lizzy, her eyebrow quirked in amusement, her green eyes sparkling, and he knew just how he'd forgotten. It was easy for him to forget anything while Lizzy was around.

"I guess I'd better go get it, it's Mrs. Reynolds and the rest of the staffs day off." Darcy rose to go and answer the door, internally cursing the ruin of a most beautiful breakfast.

"Well, it's not like we don't have enough pancakes, and honestly I know we'd all love to see Caroline's expression upon seeing the buffet spread out before us." And just like that, Lizzy had improved Darcy's mood. Which was good, as he was going to need all the positivity he could get if he was to deal with Caroline Bingley and her inevitable barbs against Lizzy this early in the morning.

* * *

**Again, fluff but please let me know what you think regardless. :)**


	3. The Infamous Bennets Strike Again

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I am (obviously) back from my ten day vacation. Hopefully I didn't keep everyone waiting too long, in any case here is the next post! Also, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed my past two chapters, each review is read and is appreciated immensely. :) I can't describe to you how great it is to get feedback and hear what everyone thinks of my story. On another note, just to clarify the locations of the story (which I realize I didn't do in previous chapters) Darcy and Georgie's house is located somewhere in the back woods of Door County, Wisconsin. (I'm afraid I can't reveal more as I wouldn't want Darcy to become swamped with fans outside of his gates ;) **

**As for the the Bennet's home town of Meryton, I've moved that to being just outside of Madison, WI where Jane lives and works. Lizzy herself lives outside of Madison by about forty minutes.  
**

**So once again thanks! Now on to the story...**

**

* * *

**

Caroline Bingley was not a woman who dealt well with her plans going awry. Which is why, when her brother Charles proposed to Jane Bennet, she had spent a good week buying up everything in sight in an effort to purge her rage. The years worth of outfits she'd bought was really the only upside she could see to the engagement.

It wasn't that Caroline disliked Jane. On the contrary, she thought that Jane was one of the kindest women she'd ever met. In fact, Caroline would have had no problem with the marriage whatsoever if Jane had, say, a few million in her bank account. As it was, Jane was an elementary school teacher in Wisconsin, meaning she was lucky she even had a job. This also meant that it was highly doubtful that she'd ever have a bank account up to Caroline's standards. Besides the lack of wealth, there was also Jane's family to consider.

Jane herself may be a sweet girl, but her mother was a complete embarrassment. Her father was a reclusive crackpot not to mention that her younger sisters consisted of a goth and two of the most boy-crazy teens Caroline had ever encountered. And yet, even those members of Jane's family couldn't hold a candle to the Bennet Caroline disliked the most. Namely that annoying, overly independent, Elizabeth Bennet.

If asked what exactly it was about Elizabeth that so bothered Caroline, she would undoubtedly say that she merely found the woman low in class and plain to look upon. If Caroline was being honest with herself though, which didn't occur all that often, her dislike of Elizabeth was not spawned from these two issues at all. Instead it came from two much bigger problems she had with the woman.

The first was Elizabeth's unwavering ability to be unimpressed by Caroline. She didn't seem to care that Caroline's clothes were the cutting edge of fashion while she was still wearing Target brand jeans and tops. She didn't care that Caroline drove the brand new BMW, while she was still driving a car from the 70's. And Elizabeth certainly didn't care that Caroline was one of the most talked about heiresses on E News or Perez Hilton. Elizabeth, in short, just didn't care about status. Specifically, she didn't care that Caroline Bingley's was ten times higher than her own. Caroline did not understand this, and, what she didn't understand, Caroline disliked.

But, while Elizabeth's lack of awe irked Caroline immensely, it was not the larger of the two reasons Caroline disliked the woman so much. No, the main reason Caroline had a problem with Elizabeth was the woman's unnatural hold over Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Ever since Charles had first brought his new school friend back home freshman year, Caroline had set her cap for him. Darcy fulfilled everything off of her marriage material check list.

Handsome? Check.

Powerful? Check.

Rich? Check, check, and check.

In all the years since they'd met though, Caroline had made little progress in capturing his attention. She had been beginning to wonder if he played for the other team up until last winter, when she'd begun to see the way he looked at Elizabeth. From the heated glances he threw Elizabeth's way it was clear that Darcy was attracted to women. What was unclear was why he was attracted to Elizabeth Bennet. Obviously, he just hadn't realized how perfect he and Caroline would be together. So, she had increased her game. She had helped him separate Charles and Jane, not that that had helped in the long run, but it put them on the same team for awhile. Caroline had also begun to make sure that she took every opportunity possible to integrate herself into Darcy's life.

Which is why, when Charles had told her he was going to visit Darcy for the weekend to bang out the details on his newest book, Caroline had weaseled an invite. She was Charles' older sister after all. Plus, she hadn't seen Darcy in months. Mostly due to the falling out Charles and him had had for a short time. Luckily though, all now appeared to be well, something Caroline was going to make the most of.

* * *

"I really don't know why you bothered to come Caro." Charlie said for about the umpteenth time as the two of them made their way up the front walk and to the front door of Pemberley. It was the closest he'd ever come to voicing his displeasure at her company.

"Nonsense, Charles. You know how much I enjoy your little stories. I could hardly miss the chance to see you and Darcy at work." Charlie rolled his eyes at this. It was a well known fact that Caro hated his "little stories." Never mind that every single one of his 5 book historical crime series had been number one on the NYT's bestsellers list. Nor that he'd won a National Book Critics Circle Award for his last one.

No, to Caro he was still her daydreaming kid brother making up stories by himself in their tree house. She'd never understood him, and, for awhile, he'd begun to believe that no woman ever would. Until he'd met Jane of course.

"Sure Caro. Sure." Charlie raised his hand and pressed the doorbell, shifting the heavy manuscript he held to his other arm, his mood momentarily brightened as he thought of Jane.

He couldn't believe he'd almost lost her. Granted, Darcy had advised him not to date her and, up until that point, his best friend, editor, and publisher had always been right. Still, the horrible mistake he'd almost made had really put things into perspective for Charlie. From the moment Darcy had admitted his hand in separating the two, Charlie had realized something very important. He'd come to rely entirely too much on his friend in every aspect of his life.

As he and Caro waiting for someone to answer the door he pondered this idea, just as he had a thousand times since Darcy had revealed the truth to him.

He and Darcy's relationship went all the way back to the first year of college. Darcy had been a year older then Charlie and they'd been roommates Charlie's freshman year. It had been Darcy who'd shown him the ropes at Yale, and, in doing so, the two and struck up a sort of symbiotic relationship. Charlie was able to get Darcy to relax and not be so uptight about everything, while Darcy kept Charlie's daydreaming and forgetful tendencies in check. The two balanced each other out and had become life long friends in the process.

So, it had been natural for Charlie to turn to Darcy when, four years after they graduated, his father had died and left him the heir to the Bingley trading empire. It had been Darcy who had helped Charlie deal with his grief as well find someone to take over in Charlie's stead as head of the company. It had also been Darcy who had supported him in his writing endeavors, even while his remaining family members, Caroline and Louisa, had told him to "stop chasing a daydream." Finally, it had been Darcy who, through his close ties to the publishing world, had helped Charlie to shape his books into what they were today.

It seemed as though, through a series of events, his father dying, trying to run the company, and his struggles in writing, he'd come to rely on Darcy's judgment for almost everything. A relationship that Charlie now knew was an unhealthy one and something the two of them were changing. Darcy didn't need another person to take care of just like Charlie didn't someone to take care of him. He was almost thirty for god's sake.

As Charlie's thoughts ran their course the bell in the house went from a loud ring to silence. He began to wonder if Darcy had forgotten about their meeting. His friend had been acting odd the past few months. Every since his spring vacation up at his aunt's, Darcy had been in the foulest and darkest mood Charlie had ever seen him in. Just when Charlie was truly beginning to worry about getting his friend help though, the man had seemed to come out of his funk. He was suddenly making more of an effort at parties to get to know other people. He was more open, and, he had actually admitted to Charlie that he had been mistaken in separating him and Jane. Furthermore Darcy had admitted to concealing that Jane was actually in Chicago while the rest of them were there at the end of last winter.

Initially, Charlie had been furious when he'd heard how he'd been manipulated. He'd gone so far as to cut all contact with Darcy. All the while he had rushed back to Madison to beg Jane's forgiveness. Though she'd been reluctant at first, he'd been able to convince her to give him another chance and, as they say, the rest was history. His anger having cooled considerably by then, it hadn't taken much prompting by Jane to get him to reconcile with Darcy. Something he was glad he'd done.

Before his thoughts could wander much further the door in front of him was opened by the man in question.

"Charlie! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I'm afraid I had completely forgotten about your visit today." Charlie was taken aback by the grin that was spread across his friend's face. Darcy did not grin. At least not that often and Charlie highly doubted it was due to his or his sisters presence that Darcy was this happy. As he wondered what could have caused such exuberance in his friend, he and Caro were led through the large house and into the kitchen.

"You are just in time to join us for a most delicious breakfast." Darcy threw over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

"That all depends Darce, did you or Georgie make it?" Charlie joked.

"Neither. I made it." Charlie's jaw nearly dropped as he saw who was sitting at the Darcy's kitchen table. Smiling at his surprised expression sat his soon to be sister in law, Lizzy Bennet.

* * *

Caroline was fairly seeing red. She had known something had been different about Darcy's mood, but she hadn't expected it to be due to the presence Elizabeth Bennet. Caroline glared evilly at Elizabeth who sat perfectly at ease with the grandeur around her. Seeing the pointed glare being shot at her, Elizabeth whispered something to Georgiana, who sat besides her, sending the younger girl into giggles. On the other side of Lizzy was an empty chair, undoubtedly where Darcy had been sitting, though currently he was getting plates down for Charles and herself. As if she'd ever eat the greasy and no doubt fatty meal currently spread across the table. Pancakes? More like fat-cakes.

She couldn't believe the way Lizzy was eating, why the woman had at least THREE whole pancakes on her plate and didn't seem to plan on stopping at that. Even as Caroline watched, Lizzy scoop up some scrambled eggs and bacon onto her plate.

"Lizzy! I hadn't expected to find you here!" Of course Charles would be pleased with her presence. For some unknown reason Charlie seemed to like Lizzy only second to Jane and Darcy.

"Well, to be honest Charlie, I didn't expect to find myself here either. My car broke down last night in the middle of that storm and I was lucky enough to trick Georgie and Darcy here into letting me stay the night." Lizzy grinned as Charlie laughed at her tale. The two of them began the normal pleasantries of inquiring after each other's families etc as he sat down across the table from Georgie and began to scoop up pancakes, eggs, and bacon onto the plate Darcy handed him.

"Why, what a fortunate...coincidence for you" Caroline interrupted their congenial conversation, determined to express her skepticism at the preposterous story. She didn't buy a word of it. Obviously, Lizzy had staged the whole thing. Actually, Caroline was a little jealous that she hadn't thought of such a brilliant plan herself. Just the thought of being stranded in this big mansion alone with Darcy had her going dry-mouthed. She was brought out of the fantasy though by the very man himself, who was gruffly attempting to hand her a plate.

Caroline waved off Darcy's offer, "I've already had my breakfast. But thank you for thinking of me." Caroline fluttered her eyelashes at Darcy it what she imagined to be an attractive manner, before she took the place across the table from him. The affect was lost however as Darcy had already turned to go and put the plate back in the cupboard and was now making his way back to Lizzy's side.

Caroline fumed at the lack of attention he was paying her. Elizabeth Bennet didn't know who she was dealing with. Caroline Angela Bingley had never lost a man she'd set her sights on, and she didn't intend to start now. She would just have to turn up her game, beginning with tearing down anything that could be even remotely be seen as attractive about the woman. That would get Darcy's attention.

* * *

"So Charlie, when can I start to call you brother? And why haven't I seen you since you and Jane decided to shack up?" Lizzy demanded. It was true, she hadn't seen Charlie since he'd left Meryton last winter. Then again, in the past few weeks her work had become all consuming. Not only did she have more clients than ever, but it was prime burning season for prairies, a service that left her company in high demand.

"Well, you see." Charlie began between mouthfuls of food, "I've been avoiding you as much as possible because I have a feeling that, since Jane doesn't have any protective older brothers to threaten me, you will be taking over in that department." Charlie gave Lizzy a big grin as she assumed her best mob boss face and nodded in agreement.

"And don't you forget it." She cracked her knuckles threateningly before allowing her smile to break through again.

"As for the wedding," Charlie continued, "We haven't really set a date, and we both decided that we'd rather have a long engagement. So maybe a year from now? Next August or so?" Despite the nonchalantly tone Charlie adopted, Lizzy couldn't help but take pleasure in the obvious excitement in his voice when spoke about the future wedding. She had a feeling the two of them wouldn't be able to wait a whole year before tying the knot.

"Charlie! How can the two of you even think of having so long an engagement, what will my poor mother do? Think of her nerves Charlie, think of her nerves!" Lizzy did a fair impression of her mother's voice, before joining Charlie in his laughter and Georgie in her giggles. Darcy merely smiled, some of his earlier good humor having disappeared at the jealousy he felt as he watched Charlie and Lizzy's easy banter. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but still, he wished he and Lizzy could be that as ease with one another. Although, they'd only just begun to form a new sort of relationship, and Darcy knew that not everything would fall into place immediately. For not the first time that morning, he reminded himself to be patient, and to simply take joy in the fact that three of the people he cared about the most were sitting and enjoying breakfast with him. Honestly, he was just lucky that none of them hated him anymore. He and Charlie had patched things up, and he and Lizzy were well on their way to. Life was good.

Naturally, Caroline chose this moment to make her first attack upon Lizzy..

"So, Lizzy, how's that little...business of yours doing? What was it you do again, farm mud?" Caroline leveled her chilly blue stare at Lizzy, her tone one of polite disinterest. It was her, "I'm ten times better than you ever will be tone." Something she was known for in Hollywood's inner circles. After all, it was this tone of voice that had made powerful "stars" such as Pairs Hilton and Nicole Richy quiver in their Prada shoes.

Lizzy merely smiled.

"Oh, you know how mud farming is Caro. You have your bad years and your good years. Luckily it's been raining so I find myself with an excess of mud this season but I plan on selling it all off and making my little self a profit. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to afford one of them new-fangled television sets everyone's always raving about these days. But how about you? How's that... "acting" career of yours. And what's Louisa doing if she's not hanging with you?"

Caroline choose to ignore the sarcasm of Lizzy's answer as well as the doubt laced tone in which she'd asked about Caroline's career. Instead she answered Lizzy's last question.

"Oh poor Louisa and her husband, you remember Travis, they were in a dreadful car accident! But don't worry, they both escaped with nothing but scraps. Although poor Travis broke his nose. He'll get plastic surgery of course, how anyone can find a crooked nose attractive is beyond me. I wonder why you didn't get your nose fixed Elizabeth?" Caroline glanced meaningfully at Lizzy's own nose, which was indeed slightly crooked.

Lizzy merely laughed. When she'd broken her nose falling out of a tree she'd been just thirteen and had, initially, felt the same way. But, as time had past she come to accept her nose the way it was and now believed it gave her a bit of character. Plus it just generally looked bad-ass. Not that she thought Caroline would ever understand that.

"That is lucky they didn't get too hurt. As for myself, I guess I'm just confident enough in my natural appearance not to have to worry about insignificant things such as a little bit of a crook in my nose. Furthermore, who wants to be with a woman who's entirely plastic?" Lizzy fired back.

As Caroline opened her mouth to launch another assault, Darcy interrupted her.

"I find I agree with Lizzy. Personally, I'd say that it's the little imperfections that give someone character and can actually succeed in increasing a persons attractions." Though the comment was clearly directed at Caroline, Darcy's eyes never left Lizzy's face as he said them. A smile gracing his face as she grinned at him.

Caroline thought she'd explode with anger. The silence after Darcy's comment could have been cut with a knife. Yet, no one in the room dared to break it. The increasingly stretched silence was suddenly broken as someone's cellphone began to vibrate.

The tension was momentarily broken as everyone began to dig around in pockets and bags in search of their phones. Lizzy watched in amusement as everyone else went about checking their phones. Only when it became apparent that it wasn't any of theirs did she get up and go check her own phone, which was charging on the counter. She hadn't been able to turn it on early because it was so low on battery, but, upon plugging it in, apparently it had decided to turn on, something she hadn't noticed before.

To her surprise not only had she missed the most recent call, which was from Jane, but she had about 8 text messages and had 4 voice mails. Even as Lizzy reached down to pick up her phone and listen to her messages, she could hear Charlie answering his own phone as it too went off.

"Hey Hun!" Charlie greeted exuberantly, leaving no doubt as to who it was on the other line. "Whoa, whoa calm down." Lizzy began to feel a sinking feeling in her gut as Charlie tried to calm her sister. Something was wrong, why else would Jane have called not only her, but Charlie?

"Wait, what? Missing?" Charlie stood up in surprise, nearly tipping his chair over. "Hear you should probably talk to Lizzy. Yeah, she's here with me at Darcy's, something about her car breaking down... I don't know. Yeah here she is." With that Charlie thrust the phone at Lizzy, who by this point, had opted to talk to Jane rather than check all of her messages.

Taking the phone she gave everyone an apologetic smile before hurrying out of the room. She had a feeling that this was going to be one conversation she'd want to have in private.

"Jane? I'm so sorry I missed your early calls my phone was charging and I wasn't paying attention."

"It's not important. I've gotten a hold of you now. Lizzy, I'm afraid I have awful news. Lydia's gone missing." Jane's voice, which had started out calm, began to break, "You need to come to mom and dad's house _now_" It was clear that Jane was at her wits end.

"Of course, I can be there in a little under three hours, Meryton isn't that far. But first, please tell me what is going on." Lizzy could hear Jane taking some deep breaths.

"You're right, you're right. I need to calm down. It's just... Lydia went out last night to Sissie Forster's house, you know the girl whose dad Lydia is interning for? Well, she never came home. Of course mom and dad didn't stay up to make sure she got back in and neither of them realized that she was gone, and then when they called they found out that there's been some big uproar because a lot of money is missing from Mr. Forster's business accounts." Here Jane paused to clear her tear filled voice.

"Lizzy, their saying that Lydia stole the account codes when she went over last night and then gave them to... to … Jack Wickham."

Lizzy felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. In the back of her head she could hear the words Darcy had typed in his letter to her. Wickham had tricked Georgie out of account numbers from Pemberley Publishing House, apparently just as he'd tricked Lydia. Of course Darcy had never made public Georgie's involvement in the case, instead he'd settled the matter out of court rather than risk the already brokenhearted girl to public scrutiny.

"Wait. How do they know if it was Jack she gave them to? How do they even know she was the one to steal them?" Lizzy tried to stay rational. Surely Lydia, though she was only 16, surely, she couldn't be this stupid?

"Well, I guess Sissie says Lydia was asking all sorts of questions about where her dad worked at home, and she was gone from Sissie's room for quite sometime on a supposed trip to the bathroom. After she got back from going, she rushed out the door to go home. As for Wickham, Forster fired him a few months ago remember? Something about some suspicious accounting? Well, apparently Mr. Forster, after finding out his account numbers and money was stolen, went and checked the surveillance cameras at work. The two of them were seen leaving the office together late that same night. And according to a note Lydia left Kitty, the two of them are apparently in love and are running away together." Lizzy felt her stomach drop out. This was so bad. How could Lydia have been so stupid? Didn't she realize that there were cameras everywhere these days? Furthermore didn't she realize that this could ruin her whole life? Obviously, the two of them weren't the brightest crayons in the box if they thought they'd be able to get away with this.

"Right. Jane I'll be there as soon as my car is towed and I'm sending Charlie your way right now okay?" Jane agreed and the two of them said their goodbyes. Lizzy turned around, steeling herself to reenter the kitchen and to answer unavoidable questions that would arise from so frantic a phone call. _I will not cry._ She reminded herself.

_I will not cry. _The sound of the door entering broke into her thoughts.

"Lizzy I came to check on you, what's going on?" Darcy's voice was full of concern as he studied her face.

_I will not cry. _She repeated to herself desperately.

"Lizzy?" Darcy stepped in from the door frame and into the room, closing the door behind him.

_I will not cry._ Her mantra wasn't working. The weight of it all was too much and Lizzy felt herself breaking down. Abruptly she sat on the nearby sofa, burying her now watering eyes into her hands. She hated crying and she couldn't believe she was close to doing so now. It was just... things had been going so well and now, once again, her family had to step in and ruin everything.

Once again it would be up to her to take take control of the situation. Who else was there? Her mother was practically crazy, her father was a hermit who almost never came out of the library, Mary was going through an intensive goth phase and Kitty followed wherever that idiot Lydia went. As for Jane, sweet as she might be, she'd never been the take charge type, at least with anyone over the age of eight. Lizzy was the strong one of the family. And hell, most of the time she didn't mind stepping in and helping out, but at times like this it got to be so hard dealing with all of her family members individual eccentricities.

The pressure was too much.

_ I will not cry, _she thought to herself as tears began to stream down her face.

Darcy's typical reaction to being confronted with a crying woman was to panic and run. But when confronted with Lizzy's crying, he found his reaction to be anything from typical. Instead of wanting to run away, he felt an overwhelming desire to destroy whatever it was that had reduced her to this. Anger filled him as his Lizzy began to cry in earnest, he couldn't bare her tears. Cautiously, Darcy sat down next to Lizzy on the sofa and carefully put his arm around her. At least, that's what he'd meant to do. Instead he found himself pulling her close into his chest and stroking her hair.

Luckily, Lizzy didn't seem to mind, she merely carried on crying, only now into his shirt.

"Shh, Lizzy, what happened?" Darcy couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of family tragedy would have his Lizzy so upset. When the only response he received was more sobs her tried again.

"Lizzy, please tell me what's wrong? Charlie's worried sick..." Darcy didn't mention that he too was worried, or that the only reason Charlie had let him go find Lizzy was because Darcy had fairly run out of the kitchen in order to beat him to it. Slowly, Darcy's gentle questions seemed to draw Lizzy out from her fit of tears. She began to compose herself and, wiping away her tears, pulled back from his chest. Reluctantly, Darcy let her go.

"It's.. it's Lydia." Darcy waited while Lizzy regained her composure.

"She's... oh Will! She's stolen money from her work and run away with... with Wickham."

Lizzy's eyes were filled with shame when she met Darcy's, it was an expression he didn't want to ever see on her face again.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" She exclaimed. "If only I'd told them not to talk to him! It's not like my parents have ever had the sense to exert their authority! I should have set my foot down! I should have..."

"This is not your fault Lizzy." Darcy gently interrupted, "If anything it's my own for not publicizing his treacherous nature." While Darcy wholeheartedly believed this, he didn't give voice to his other opinion, that, in his eyes, it was more her parent's fault than anyone else.

The more he observed of the Bennet family the more it became obvious that Lizzy was put under way to much pressure to be the responsible adult in the family. Oh, Jane was fine and capable on her own, but it was Lizzy who had shouldered the parenting roles for the younger girls. A situation that was not only difficult for her to maintain, seeing as she lived a good forty minutes away from her hometown, but one that was entirely unfair to her.

"What do you know about where they've gone." Darcy asked, keeping his voice calm,

"Nothing, but I must be home at once. I'm so sorry to have to leave so abruptly but I must get back to my family. I'll need to call the Gardiners and see if I can get a ride from them, I need to call a tow truck as well and get Wilbur, there so many things to be done! And Charlie, I'll have to send him ahead of us, God knows Jane needs someone rational in the house while I work on getting there. And then I'll have go out and begin to look for Lydia and..."

"No." Darcy said.

"No?" Lizzy's panicked rant was stopped mid-sentence. Confused as to what he meant, she raised one quizzical brow at him.

"No." He repeated, "Jane needs someone rational at your family's house while I _we _go look for Lydia. I'm coming with you. I'll go and send Charlie ahead and then, while you gather your things, we can call a tow truck and take my car to begin the search. There's no reason for us to stop back at the house as long as Charlie is there. You can't be everywhere at once and Jane, with Charlie's help, can hold the fort without you" Darcy shook his head at the protest about to fall from Lizzy's lips.

"No Liz. I know you don't feel like I need to be involved. Hell, the only reason your even letting Charlie get involved is because Jane will tell him anyway and he's pretty much in your family now. But, part of this whole catastrophe is my own fault and I intend to rectify it. I know Wickham better than anyone and with your knowledge of Lydia I know that together we can find them." Darcy looked away while he gave his speech, afraid that he would see anger in Lizzy's eyes at his domineering attitude. In doing so though, he missed a glimpse of the very opposite and much more pleasing emotion that now filled Lizzy's eyes.

She wouldn't cry. She would fix this situation, and she had Will to help her do so.

* * *

**I've always found it a little strange how in modern versions of Pride and Prejudice Lizzy isn't right there helping her father search for Lydia. In my view, Lizzy should get the chance to go and kick Wickham's ass personally. Anyway, once again thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	4. The Hunt is On

**Author's Note: A big big thanks once again to all of my reviewers! Please continue to let me know how I'm doing :) Now, once again, on to the story.**

* * *

An awful screech coming from the kitchen broke the awkward pause stretching between Darcy and Lizzy.

The two of them locked eyes, "Caroline," they said in unison, humor once more returned to the room.

"Well, we had better go and see what all the commotion is about and then get ready to go." Darcy said, rising from his position by Lizzy on the sofa and holding out a hand to help her get up.

Lizzy smiled and grasped his hand. She studiously tried to ignore the spark that seemed to jump between them has she placed her palm within his own.

As soon as she was upright Lizzy dropped Darcy's hand like it was a hot coal. It was no use hoping for any sort of relationship now, not with Wickham once again reminding Will just how messed up her family was. She needed to distance herself now, before she got too hurt.

For his own part, Darcy tried to ignore the disappointment settling in his gut at the way Lizzy had dropped his hand.

_Patience, man. _He reprimanded himself, after all, she must be worried sick about her sister. This was no time to be worrying about his own petty feelings. She had already accepted his offer of help with hardly more than a protest. Only a week ago he was sure she would have told him just where he could stick it. She was giving him her trust, that would have to be enough for now.

Darcy nodded to himself at this thought and followed Lizzy out of the room and back into the kitchen.

"Oof!" He grunted as he ran into Lizzy, who had abruptly stopped in the kitchen entryway.

Darcy felt his eyes widen at the sight before him. Standing on a chair, stilettos and all, was Caroline. In front of her stood Charlie, desperately trying to placate his hysterical sister. It didn't seem to be working. Across the room from the two of them Georgie cradled Wilbur protectively in her arms. Caroline let lose another awful shriek

"Darcy! Get that, that, filthy animal away from me!" If Darcy had ever entertained the idea of being even remotely attracted to Caroline, it would have been killed at this instant. He couldn't believe her! Did she think this hysterical display would somehow garner his attention? He only felt disgust for the woman who would create such a scene over an animal that, well, Darcy thought was rather cute. He would have to put a stop to this nonsense at once.

But, before he could move around Lizzy, she stepped forward. Striding across the kitchen Lizzy took the distraught piglet from Georgie's arms.

"Thank you Georgie for taking care of him. What happened?" She gave the girl a warm smile, one which Georgie returned while she explained, her quiet voice masked under Caroline's continued squawks "Well, he woke up from his nap and began to eat some of the scraps off the floor under the table. Caroline saw him and freaked and well... she tried to kick him. Luckily Wilbur's quicker than he looks and Caroline's not the most athletic..." Georgie trailed off at the look in Lizzy's eyes.

"Caroline get down off of that damned chair. You're only making yourself look like even more of an idiot than you already are." Lizzy's voice was a whip of contempt as she turned towards Caroline. It was clear by her clenched jaw and cold eyes that she was royally pissed off. At Lizzy's tone Caroline's shrieks stopped, but she remained on the chair. Amazed that someone as low born as Elizabeth Bennet would speak to her in that manner, Caroline leveled her chilly stare on the woman who dared to order her around.

"I will get down when that disease infested animal is removed from the room. And I beg you to remember your place Elizabeth. In the end you're nothing but a crackpot's daughter who plays in the mud and calls it work. I am one of Hollywood's A-listers, one of media's darlings. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be up to my level." The room, which was already silent, was now plunged into shock at Caroline's hostile words. It was clear she thought she had scored a victory as her too-plump mouth, most likely collagen injected, curled into a smile.

"Now Darcy, be a dear and help me get down." Caroline, turned towards Darcy fluttering her eyelashes at him and preening so that her silicon breasts were to the best advantage in her over tight tube top.

"No. You can get off of that chair all by yourself Caroline. And after wards, you can show yourself out of my house and never set foot on my property ever again." Darcy's voice was simply terrifying. In the whole of her acquaintance with him, even on that first meeting when he'd been so rude, Lizzy had never heard him sound like that.

It was a voice devoid of all emotion, though Lizzy had a feeling he the extreme coldness of his tone masked an inferno inside. Even stupid Caroline could see that Darcy wasn't joking. Teetering on her heels Caroline stepped down from the chair. Lizzy would almost feel bad for Caroline if she hadn't abused Lizzy's pig. Instead she watched in slight amusement as the shock on Caroline's face quickly hardened to anger.

"Fine. But don't think you can come crawling back to me Darcy. You don't even know how many men are waiting for me back in California, but I foolishly decided to give you a chance first. Well, not anymore, we're over! Come on Charles let's go."

Caroline was almost to the kitchen door when she realized that Charlie was not following her.

"Charles?" She turned a questioning eye towards her brother, who was still standing awkwardly by the kitchen table.

"Sorry Caro. I may not be able to pick my family, but I sure as hell can pick my friends and, well, I pick them." Charlie's normally cheerful face was uncharacteristically somber as he delivered this speech.

With a screech of rage, Caroline stormed out of the kitchen, down the hall, and to the front door. She made sure to slam it forcefully behind her.

"How will she get home?" Georgie broke the silence.

"Oh. I better go out and give her the keys I guess. It be a shame to see that exit ruined by her inability to get home." Charlie flashed the three others in the room a quick smile before setting off through the house, the front door closing gently behind him.

"How's Wilbur Liz?" Darcy's turned towards Lizzy and the piglet in her arms. His voice was so gentle it was hard to even image how hard it had been only a moment before.

"Oh, he'll be fine. She didn't actually kick him, plus, Wilbur's a pretty resilient little guy." Lizzy answered Darcy with a smile.

"Lizzy don't listen to Caroline, you're not..." Darcy began to say, but Lizzy gently cut him off.

"Darcy. Let's be real, when have I ever listened to Caroline Bingley? I mean, who in the right mind could listen to someone who uses that much bleach in her hair?" Darcy smiled a this, it was true, Caroline did bleach the shit out of her hair.

"It's sad really," Commented Georgie, "If her hair is as red-gold as Charlie's it would be gorgeous just they way it is. Not to mention it would really set her apart from the crowd. Instead she's fallen into Hollywood's shallow trap. I can't imagine changing my whole appearance like that just to fit in." Lizzy and Darcy looked at Georgie, both of their mouths slightly agape.

"What?" She asked curiously a blush creeping up her face at being the center of such scrutiny.

"Georgie, your wisdom never seizes to amaze me." Darcy laughed.

"Yes, if only my little sisters had as many brains as you." Lizzy agreed, "Then maybe I wouldn't find myself in this situation. On that note, I'm gonna go upstairs and pack." With that Lizzy smiled at Georgie, raised an eyebrow at Darcy and made her way out of the kitchen and up to her guest room.

"Will, what did Lizzy mean? What's going on?" Georgie asked.

"Yes, Darce, what is going on?" Charlie chimed in as he reentered the kitchen.

Darcy sighed. He had hoped to keep Georgie in the dark about the whole situation, but, with Charlie here and asking the same questions, that would be impossible.

_ She's not 5 anymore. _No, Georgie was becoming a young lady, one that he knew he'd be excessively proud of.

With this in mind, Darcy explained the matter. By the time he'd wrapped up the tale Lizzy had reappeared with her bags and Wilbur snugly in his kennel. In the lull that had fallen after Darcy's recounting of the most recent events Lizzy spoke.

"Charlie, I really think Jane could use someone not a psycho at our parent's house."

"Well, at least now I can safely say that you see me as sane." Charlie joked before becoming more somber, "Of course I will go to Jane, I'd already planned on it. I regret giving Caro the car now though. But, I will go into town and rent one as I'd planned," here Darcy interrupted.

"Nonsense Charlie, it's not as if we don't have enough cars here for you borrow. In fact," Darcy walked over to the kitchen counter where a key hook was attached to the wall. Plucking one set of keys from it, he threw them to Charlie, "Here you go. While you head back to Madison Lizzy and I will begin our search."

"I want to help." Georgie spoke up. Darcy had almost forgotten about Georgie's presence and he could have cursed himself for it. He should have sent her away while he, Charlie, and Lizzy planned. He choose to ignore the fact that Georgie was probably not likely to have followed his orders. He didn't know what to tell her. He refused to bring her to look for Wickham, but surely she couldn't just stay here all alone in the mansion. The servants weren't even here!

"Georgie, I was hoping you'd want to help. You see, I can't bring Wilbur with me and Darcy. He needs time to run around outside and be fed, and I have a feeling that if I bring him with he's not going to get enough attention. So, would you mind looking after him while I'm gone?" Darcy didn't miss the look of relief that flooded his sisters face upon learning Lizzy didn't plan on making her accompany them. Georgie nodded, "I'd be happy to. But, I've never really taken care of a pig before and I don't really know how..."

Lizzy interrupted here, "Oh, don't worry about it. I'd actually already written up some instructions for my Aunt and Uncle. You see they're actually taking Wilbur in for me but, as I probably won't get to see them for a few days, it'd be better and more expedient if I had you care for him." From her bag Lizzy dug out a neatly typed set of instructions and handed them to Georgie along with Wilbur's kennel.

"Now that that's settled, we need to figure out where you're staying while we're away Georgie." Darcy continued, grateful to Lizzy for solving at least one problem.

Georgie gave him a sharp look "What do you mean? Of course I intend to stay here."

"But, Georgie, the servants are off for the entire weekend and I won't leave you all alone in this big house." Darcy pointed out reasonably, fully expecting Georgie to see the logic of his objections.

"Will, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." Georgie's voice was steely and, in that instance, Lizzy could see the resemblance between the two siblings as she never had before.

To say that Darcy was stunned at his normally shy sisters reactions would be quite an understatement. He thought he heard what sounded suspiciously like a laugh coming from Lizzy. He supposed he wasn't going to find any help from that quarter. It was up to him to convince Georgie that it'd be better if she stayed with their aunt or her old nanny Mrs. Annesely.

"Georgie, what would you say to coming with me?" Charlie intervened, "It'd be nice to have someone to talk to on the drive. And I'm sure Jane wouldn't mind you staying at her apartment with us." Darcy didn't know how he felt about that idea, first no one had even asked Jane, and Lizzy's family was probably an even bigger mess than usual right now. He wasn't sure that he wanted Georgie exposed to that. But, before he could voice these protests Georgie interrupted him.

"Well, I'd rather stay here, but seeing as my brother is being completely pigheaded, I would be delighted to take you up on your offer Charlie. Let me just go grab some stuff for the trip and I'll be right down."Before anyone could say another word, Georgie was out of the room in a jiffy.

Darcy sighed in defeat. When had his baby sister become such a...such a... teenager.

Besides him the soft and muffled noises of amusement that had been coming from Lizzy turned into full-fledged laughs. "Oh man, you have no idea how priceless your face was when she refused!" Darcy tried to scowl down at her but he found that he just wasn't up to the challenge of scowling at Lizzy. He gave up with a sigh and turned towards Charlie.

"Charlie, are you sure Jane won't mind the intrusion?" He didn't want either Georgie or Jane to feel uncomfortable by the imposition.

Lizzy answered before Charlie, "Jane? Nah she'll probably be relieved to have another normal person around. And, who knows? Maybe some of Georgie's intelligence will rub off on Kitty." Darcy nodded, "Okay then."

Lizzy knew Jane better than anyone else did, and if she said Jane wouldn't mind than he was sure Georgie would be welcomed with open arms.

"Alright. We've wasted enough time already. Let's get going everyone. Charlie lets go get your car, Lizzy why don't you put your things in my Prius." Darcy continued, happy to see from Lizzy's nod that she agreed with him. It was high time they were on their way, before the trail went cold and Lydia became lost to them forever. This dark thought in mind, Lizzy went to go put her things away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Charlie, Georgie, and Wilbur packed into Darcy's BMW and on their way to Jane's apartment in Madison. After a quick call to let her know that they were on their way, confirming both Charlie and Lizzy's assertions that Jane wouldn't mind Georgie's presence, the two had left Darcy and Lizzy to close up the mansion and begin their own quest.

"Well," Darcy began as he turned the lock on the mansion's front door, "Time for us to be off." He had set all of the alarms, called Mrs. Reynolds to inform her that urgent family business had both him and Georgie out of the house for the foreseeable future, and had successfully slipped away from the group to make a very important call.

As CEO of a publishing house Darcy didn't run across too many disreputable characters. Oh there were the same liars and cheaters that any company had, but none of them with any truly disreputable skills.

But, despite this, Darcy did in fact have one contact he could call to help him do a little tracking and, perhaps, a little hacking. His cousin, Richard.

Rich, despite his father's hopes, had not taken an interest in becoming attorney, like his father and grandfather before him.

Instead, the challenge seeking man had turned to the military, quickly moving up the ranks. After completely his required service, Richard had returned to school for computer sciences and forensics at Stanford, excelling at both. After graduating, Richard was soon snapped up by the FBI as a researcher. Or, at least that's what Rich told them he did. But with Richard who really knew?

Whatever it was Darcy's cousin did, he owed Darcy a favor for blabbing to Lizzy Darcy's role in Jane and Bingley's separation. Not that Darcy wished that that was still concealed from Lizzy. As it had turned out Richard's lose mouth had actually helped to resolve a lot of issues, but at the time Darcy had wanted to wring his cousins neck. As such, Richard had promised to make it up to Darcy somehow. This was his chance to do just that. Which is why Darcy had snuck off to call him, in his mind Darcy replayed the conversation.

_"Darcy? Whats up?" Richard had asked upon picking up his mobile._

_"Rich, I need to call in that favor."_

_"What kind of favor Darcy?" Richard asked wearily, taking note of the resolve in Darcy's tone._

_"You remember Lisa Younge?" Darcy asked._

_"How could I forget her? She nearly ruined Georgie's life with her "guidance"" Richard practically snarled into the phone. As Georgie's piano teacher, Lisa Younge had been someone that Georgie had counted as one of her closest confidants. So, when she had needed someone to talk to about her budding romance with Wickham who had she gone to? Lisa. As it had turned out, Wickham and Lisa already knew each other, quite well in fact._

_Suspicious that Wickham was up to no good with Georgie, Ms. Younge had found where he was staying and demanded a cut of the profits from his swindle or risk being exposed by her. Wickham had agreed and together the two of them had plotted the young heiresses downfall and disgrace. Luckily, Georgie hadn't the heart to run off without telling her brother first and Darcy, with Richard's help, had managed to put a stop to the scheme before more than just Georgie money was stolen from her._

_"Yes well, it seems Wickham's up to his old tricks again and I have a feeling that she might be the key to finding him." Darcy had explained the situation to Richard, beginning to feel a little bit like an old record._

_"Lizzy's kid sister eh? Well, even if I didn't owe you a favor, I'd do anything for Liz, she's one hell of a girl." Darcy hadn't miss the wistful and admiring tone in his cousin's voice. Darcy reminded himself to keep his temper in check, it had been no secret at Rosings that his cousin and Lizzy had gotten along well. Darcy had even suspected that Richard was considering asking her out before their abrupt departure had put an end to that. _

_**She may have liked Richard better than, but she kissed you only yesterday.** That was true, and Darcy would hold on to the fact. Though keeping the two of them apart until he had won Lizzy over probably wasn't a bad idea either..._

_"Darcy, Darcy! Earth to Darcy!" Darcy had snapped back to the conversation._

_"Sorry, I got...distracted"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure. Anyway I've already tracked her for you. Here's her address and I've checked all recent police reports, there have been no sitings of Wickham's car even though the license plate has been put over the wire. It seems Mr. Bennet has already reported her missing to the police and all units in Wisconsin are one alert. I'll keep an eye on both of their bank accounts and call you if I find anything." Richard had assured Darcy before rattling off Lisa's address._

_"Rich you are amazing. I can't imagine how I'll ever repay you." Darcy didn't know what he'd do without his super spy cousin._

_"Aw, it's nothing, Lizzy and you would have come up with something eventually. As for repayment, just make sure I get an invite to the wedding, oh and next stunning girl we meet I get first dibs." Richard responded cheerfully. Sure he had liked Lizzy, but he had a feeling that Darcy loved her more. Plus, the old man could do with some spark in his life._

_With that Richard had hung up, leaving a stunned Darcy. Wedding? Darcy had felt an absurd grin spread across his face at the though_t.

"Do you want me to drive?" Darcy was jolted out of his memories by Lizzy's question. Her stuff had been packed into the back of his Prius and her car had been towed to her aunt and uncle's place. Both of whom were planning on joining Jane, Charlie, and Georgie in Meryton the next day.

"No, I'll take the first shift." Darcy pulled the keys out of his pants pocket and walked to the car. Both of them got in and buckled their seat belts before he started it.

"So, where should start?" Lizzy asked from the passenger seat as Darcy began to drive around the roundabout and towards the gates.

"Well, I was thinking we'd start with one of Wickham's closest acquaintances, a Ms. Lisa Younge. She lives about an hour north of here and she was part of his plan to steal Georgie's money and humiliate her." Darcy answered.

"Sounds good. Let's do this." As she said this, Darcy glanced at her expression. He had to say that he almost felt bad for Wickham. By the look on her face Lizzy was ready to do war. And she was definitely not someone you wanted to go to war with.

* * *

"Jackie, when are we gonna get there?" Jack Wickham held back a shudder at the girl's whine. He didn't know what he was thinking when he'd agreed to let her come along with him.

Okay, so he did know what he was thinking. He was thinking that of all the Bennet sisters, she looked the most like Lizzy. Seeing as Liz was out of town, who better to sleep with than her look alike?

Plus, attractive as she was, Wickham had a feeling that Lizzy was beginning to see through his charm. So, he'd settle for taking advantage of the sixteen year old besides him, who, seemed all too happy to be taken advantage of.

"Soon, dearest, soon. We just need to find be somewhere where we can lay low for awhile. We wouldn't want any of your jealous sisters coming and ruining our fun would we?" Wickham watched as Lydia pouted.

"They would to, Kitty and Mary have always been jealous of me. And don't get me started on Lizzy. All she does is tell me what to do. Lydia, go do your homework, Lydia you can't stay out that late it's a school night, Lydia you need to start bringing home better grades." Lydia's voice took on a petulant tone as she mocked her sister.

"As if I even need to graduate. Not when I have you to take care of me, right Jackie-Wacky?" Lydia continued, batting her eyelashes at him. This time Wickham couldn't hold back the shudder that shook him at her use of baby talk. He couldn't wait until he could ditch her. With the money they'd stolen he'd have enough to last him for a while, in the mean time he'd be concocting his next scheme.

Wickham had big plans for himself. He didn't want to be some two-bit crook for the rest of his life, going from con to con. No, Wickham had promised himself that this would be his last deal, after this he was going to land himself an heiress.

He still regretted letting Georgie Darcy go, manipulating her had been pleasurable, especially when Darcy had found out.

"Jackie, I'm hungry, can't we stop." Wickham rolled his eyes but reminded himself that they were almost to his hide out location. Years ago, when he'd still had money left from old man Darcy's inheritance, he'd purchased an old hunting cabin up in the North woods of Minnesota. He'd paid in cash.

It was the perfect locale, untraceable and signed under the name of Anderson. There he could hide out for months undetected. As for Lydia, well, he'd probably just dump her before he got there. Of course, they'd stop at a hotel first...

"Jack! I said I'm hungry!" Lydia's voice was like having a nail driven into his skull.

"Sure thing hun, next gas station we see we'll stop at." Almost immediately upon saying those words a gas station could be seen on the next freeway exit. Rather than risk hearing more of Lydia's complaints, Wickham turned off the freeway and into the parking lot.

"Hmph. I thought we could go somewhere a bit more upscale. I mean, it is like our first date." Lydia protested. Wickham ignored her.

"Right, go get what you want and remember, don't use any of your credit cards." Lydia waved Wickham's warning off before getting out of the car and going inside.

Honestly, he really had no idea what he'd been thinking.


	5. The Great Road Race: Part I

**Author's Note: First off, I apologize for both the tardiness as well as the shortness of this post. For whatever reason I've been struggling with writer's block on this chapter so I decided I'd just post what I had instead of making you wait for me to conquer my block. As usual please review and let me know what you think! Again I read all of them and they really motivate me. On to the story!  


* * *

**

The first few minutes of the car ride were, to be quite honest, a bit awkward. Both parties were eager to converse with the other, but, it seemed neither knew quite where to start, or , for that matter, what to talk about.

In an attempt to break the silence descending upon the car Darcy reached towards the radio and flicked it on. He quickly regretted the action as whoever had previously driven the car, namely Georgie, had neglected to turn down the volume after, what apparently, had been a hardcore screaming jam session.

"Shit!" Swore an unsuspecting Lizzy who quickly tried to cover her ears.

"Damn!" Cursed Darcy, fumbling with the volume controls until the sound had been satisfactorily reduced.

Silence descended once more upon the car as its occupants recovered from the noise that had just violently assaulted their ears.

After a few seconds Lizzy broke the quiet with a startled laugh. "Well. With all that classical music she plays I never would have suspected Georgie to be the type that enjoys heavy death metal."

Darcy smiled, "Yeah. I keep hoping its just a phase. If I have to listen to Metallican, or whatever the hell they're called, emitting from her room for the rest of my life I might just have to destroy her stereo."

"Oh you don't even have anything to complain about if all she listens to is Metallica. My sister Mary has been in the goth and Emo phase of being a teenager going on two years now. All she does is listen to Emo music like Hawthorne Heights and The Used. It's all very depressing." Though Lizzy's tone was filled with exasperation at her sister he could hear the underlying affection Lizzy held for the girl. He was startled to realize that this was probably the most he'd ever heard of about Mary from, well, anyone. The poor girl always seemed to fade into the background.

"How old is Mary again?" He had the vague idea that she was just after Lizzy in birth order, but he wasn't quite sure.

"She will be eighteen in a few weeks. She's a little young for her age group but she's headed off to the University of Minnesota next year. I think she's considering majoring in English or maybe Scandinavian Studies? Something obscure that will no doubt lead to varied and odd job opportunities."

"And she's your next closest sister in terms of age?"

Lizzy snorted, "Yeah if you consider an eight year age difference close."

Darcy merely looked at Lizzy, at sixteen Georgie was twelve years younger than him.

She laughed at his expression, "Okay, so you've got me there. Why is there such an age difference between you two anyway? If you don't mind me asking of course."

Darcy shrugged, it wasn't really a secret and, as usual, he felt at ease with telling Lizzy anything.

"Not at all. To put it simply, Georgie was an oops baby." He flashed her a grin, "But, all things considered, she was a good oops." Lizzy laughed.

"How about your other two sisters, what are they like?" Darcy continued.

Lizzy took her time with her response, thinking over the best way to describe the absurdity that was Kitty and Lydia.

"Well, to begin with they're twins which explains a lot about their relationship. Lydia's always been much more dominate and assertive in getting what she wants. Meanwhile, Kitty follows Lydia in whatever she does. Which is unfortunate because Kitty is so bright she could do anything she wanted if she would just put her mind to use."

Darcy knew he had to tread lightly with his next question, he paused as he considered how to word it. "Why do you think Lydia would run off like this?" He prepared himself for Lizzy's temper, he knew he was beginning to pry into her family's business, but at this point but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to understand the dynamics of the Bennets. In doing so he hoped to learn more about what made Lizzy Bennet who she was.

Instead of responding with sarcasm, as he had feared, Lizzy merely sighed. She had had a feeling that that question would be raised and, contrary to how she normally felt when people began to ask personal questions about her family, she didn't feel hostile towards Will. She figured that, at this point, he had a right to know pretty much anything he wanted to know about her family. After all it was him who was putting a lot of effort and time into helping her find her wayward sister. Plus, if they had any future together, not that she was really counting on one after this whole episode, he'd realize the dysfunction of her family sooner rather than later.

"Why does Lydia do anything? Because she's spoiled and loves the attention. It's an unfortunate fact of my family that our parents rarely pay us any heed unless ether some sort of catastrophe has occurred. This is especially the case with my father who's either at the University lecturing, or in his library doing research. Jane and I at least had the benefit of being around our parents before their marriage began to fall into apathy, but Mary and the twins...well they've never really been around a normal family setting. Which is why I try and stop by and check up on them as much as possible." Darcy glanced from the road to watch Lizzy. Her eyes were sad as she spoke of her family, of her three youngest sisters. In that instance he knew he'd do anything in his power to see that sadness gone from her beautiful eyes forever. She sighed once more before continuing.

"I've been considering taking Kitty and Lydia into my home but I don't know how my parents would feel about that. Plus, I didn't want Lydia and Kitty to have to readjust to a whole new high school. But after this episode, well, I think I'm going to put my foot down. They don't get enough attention, positive or otherwise at my parent's house and that's just not right, honestly I should have done something about this years ago." Lizzy didn't know why she was revealing this much information. She hadn't even told Jane yet about her plans to relocate the girls, but something about Darcy just put her at ease. She felt like she could tell him anything.

Darcy mulled over what Lizzy had said. He knew what it was like to grow up in a house where no attention was spared for you. In the years after his mother's death his father had grown increasingly withdrawn and distant from both his pre-pubescent son and his infant daughter. Instead, his father had increasingly turned his attentions towards his business. Not to mention the attention he'd laved upon his partners son Jack Wickham. It had only been years after his fathers death that Darcy had started to realize that his father's withdrawn behavior may have been due less to disinterest and more with the grief he had felt seeing their resemblance to his late wife.

"So, Lydia is probably acting out of equal parts spoiled stupidity, selfishness, and a desperate desire to get our parents attention. Plus, she was probably charmed by the famous Wickham charisma," Lizzy finished.

Darcy couldn't believe how matter of fact Lizzy was being about the whole situation. If he hadn't seen her tears earlier in the morning he would have been tempted to assume that she didn't care about the outcome of this whole disaster. As it was, he had a feeling that the sarcasm and apathetic mask she was now wearing was one born out of years of dealing with her family's shenanigans.

"But enough talk about Lydia, Lord knows it's just what she wants. And as we all know I do take great delight in thwarting others selfish endeavors." Lizzy declared triumphantly, a smile replacing her melancholy expression. The smile didn't quite hide the lingering sadness in her eyes, but Darcy didn't want to push it and decided to go along with the conversation change.

"That you do." Darcy agreed, "How about we talk about the weather, or perhaps we could comment on the number of people out driving today?" Darcy teased. Good humor was once more restored to the car and the two of them chatted about their likes and dislikes for the next few hours.

* * *

The sun was creeping towards the horizon when Lizzy began to take note of Darcy's flagging energy. At his insistence he had driven most of the way to the Twin Cities, where the infamous Ms. Younge lived. The drive was a long one, taking almost seven hours, and it was almost six by the time they'd reached the outer area of the Cities.

"Darcy, let's get a room." Darcy turned an amused eye towards her. Lizzy blushed as she realized how the words had sounded. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"What I mean is, let's find a hotel and find Younge in the morning. It's a Saturday night, I highly doubt she's just going to be at home waiting to be interrogated by two almost strangers. We should stop now and maybe find somewhere to eat."

Darcy was relieved to hear Lizzy's suggestion. He was willing to search all night to find Lisa, but that didn't mean he particularly wanted to.

"You're right, where should we stay?" Darcy asked.

"Let's just find a motel 8 or something." Personally, Darcy would have preferred to set up in a Hilton, or someplace a little classier. But, he knew that Lizzy, ever the frugal one, would find it hard to justify spending anymore than was needed on what would hopefully be a single nights accommodations. He also doubted that she'd let him pay for her room. Lizzy was notoriously stubborn in terms of accepting aid, especially of the monetary kind.

"Sounds good!" He agreed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later had the duo checking into a local AmericInn.

"One room please." Lizzy asked at the front desk, sending the clerk scurrying to get a key. Darcy raised his eyebrows in question, he had expected that they would book two.

"What?" Lizzy questioned upon seeing Darcy's quizzical expression. "It's cheaper, plus its not like we have to share a bed or anything each room has two." Lizzy realized she was just embarrassing herself further and decided to shut up. Instead she handed her card over to the clerk to pay for the room. Darcy had already paid for the gas and she'd be damned if he paid for this too.

"Never mind." She grumbled, picking up her bags, she grabbed the key the front desk clerk handed her and set off for their room.

"You coming or what?" She called over her shoulder at Darcy, who was still standing at the front desk, an amused smile gracing his face.

With a shrug, Darcy picked up his own bags and followed her.

* * *

**Again, sorry for how short it is. I will hopefully defeat my evil writers block soon and have a much longer chapter in a few days!**


	6. The Great Road Race: Part II

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! My writer's block has started to retreat, so, as a thank you to all of the kind and suportive reviews I received, I have filled this chapter with a lot of Darcy and Lizzy interactions. Unfortunately, Darcy does seem to get the better of Lizzy in many of their verbal battles in this chapter, but i figure he needs to win sometimes. Hopefully you all enjoy it and once again thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, you guys are the best. :)**

* * *

Darcy had refused to tell Lizzy where they were going to eat, which made her suspect that they were headed someplace insufferably fancy.

With this attitude in mind, she was greatly surprise when, instead of pulling into some swanky french place, Darcy drove into the parking of a little pizza parlor.

Eyes wide in shock, Lizzy looked over at Darcy.

"What?" asked Darcy defensively, "I like pizza and, as I don't exactly know your food preferences, I figured it was a safe bet. After all, everyone loves pizza." Darcy paused, as if reconsidering his previous statement, "Well, everyone accept Caroline that is..." Darcy trailed off, taking great delight in the fact that he'd managed to leave the ever quick-witted Lizzy momentarily speechless.

"But, she doesn't really count as a person." Lizzy finished dryly, finally having recovered from her shock.

Darcy laughed, and decided to refrain from comment. Locking the car door behind them, the two made their way to the door of the small pizza parlor. Judging from the amount of people inside, it was a popular joint. But, the two were lucky enough to have just walked in after a large party had left so it only took ten or so minutes before they were seated.

"Oh look!" Lizzy exclaimed gesturing at a newspaper the former tables occupants had left, "It's The Onion!" She then proceeded to snatch the newspaper up, sit down, and began to skim its headlines

"What's that?" Darcy asked, sitting across the table from her. He really only read the New York Times, Wall Street Journal, and The Economist.

He realized this made him exceedingly boring.

Lizzy quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You've never heard of it?"

Darcy shook his head.

"It's only about the funniest satirical newspaper you will ever find." She proceeded to tell him all about it and even read a few fake headlines from the newspaper. No doubt the paper was funny, but Darcy found himself smiling more at Lizzy's exuberance than at the newspaper itself. That was just one of the many things he loved about Lizzy. If she liked something she put her whole soul into it, even if it was just a fake newspaper.

"I think my favorite is "Something Wrong with Literally Everything in This Apartment," It just brings me back to my childhood." Lizzy laughed, "I remember at one point I had to keep our refrigerator door closed with a bungee cord."

"I don't think I've ever lived somewhere where everything doesn't work less than perfectly." Darcy teased.

"Ah, but necessity, and a laziness on your family's part to call a repairman, is the mother of invention!" Lizzy rejoined, a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes. Darcy felt his heart squeeze, how many times had he wished that one day he'd be in this exact position. That he and Lizzy would be able to tease and joke with one another without the underlying hostility that had so polluted their conversations only a few months ago. He supposed all things considered this positive development could be happening under more auspicious circumstances, but he couldn't complain. If it took a run away sister and facing his nemesis to get to spend alone time with Lizzy Bennet than Darcy was happy to pay the price.

"Have you two decided what you would like to order?" A waitress, by the name of Cindy if her name tag was to be believed, interrupted the intimate stare Lizzy and Darcy were sharing.

"What?" Lizzy blushed at having been caught staring so intently "Oh, ah, I'd be good with a cheese pizza with pineapple. Do you want to split a pizza though Will?"

Darcy really could care less what he ate at this point. It was enough that he was eating with Lizzy.

"Sure! Why don't we make it a large, I don't know about you but I'm famished." Lizzy quickly agreed to this suggestion and Cindy dutifully wrote the order down.

"Alright so that's one large cheese and pineapple pizza, anything to drink?" Cindy asked.

"A root beer for me, thanks." Lizzy supplied,

"I'll have a coke." Darcy answered.

Cindy nodded, writing down their drink orders, "Alright that will be out in about twenty to twenty-five minutes for you. Let me know if you need anything else." Cindy watched as the couple went back to staring at each other. It was clear they were head over heels for one another. They had barely been able to spare enough attention to place their orders.

With an exasperated sigh, she went off to tend to her other tables.

"Pizza and pineapple eh?" Darcy asked.

"What? Don't tell me you've never tried that either! Well, Darcy I must say this is just a night of new experiences for you." Darcy tried to ignore the sinking feeling he got when she went back to calling him Darcy and not Will.

"I guess I'll just have to return the favor then. Next time we go out to eat together I promise I'll make it somewhere out of your element."

"Hah! Foolish mortal, everywhere is my element. And what makes you so sure we'll ever go out to dinner together again?" Lizzy joked, trying to ignore the serious undercurrent that had somehow wormed its way into her tone.

"Well, that's simple," Darcy leaned in across the table toward her dropping his voice down intimately. Lizzy found herself holding her breath in anticipation of his answer. Was he going to ask her out again? On an actual date? She was surprised to find that she hoped he did. Will Darcy was a man unlike any other and the more she got to know him the more she began to regret her words from this past spring.

"The reason I am quite positive that we will have dinner together again is that, well, I had planned.." here he paused, spearing Lizzy with his intense blue gaze, "On eating dinner tomorrow night and I figure you could probably come as well." He finished with a cheeky grin, fully aware of the turn her mind had taken.

Lizzy felt herself start to blush. He had got her! Fitzwilliam Darcy had actually tricked her! Darcy laughed at Lizzy's glaring expression.

"You're not the only one who can pull people's legs around here." Darcy added demurely.

"Just you wait Darcy. I will get my revenge for that."

"I've no doubt you will. But, I'm afraid it will have to wait as it appears our drinks have arrived."

Lizzy continued to mock glare until their drinks were set down. After that she was too distracted by the deliciousness of her root beer, and subsequent pizza, as well as her wonderful companion to keep up the pretense of outrage.

* * *

"That was really good, Darcy. I still can't believe you're a pizza man." Lizzy remarked as she entered their room sometime later that evening.

"I'm really not sure if I should be offended by that or not by that comment." Darcy responded, closing the door behind him.

"Hmm, considering the important businessman air you put on around strangers I don't think it was an unreasonable assumption to make on my part." Lizzy quipped as she began to dig around in her bag for her shower things.

"Who says us businessman types can't enjoy pizza?" Darcy asked, "After all, even businessman had to get through college somehow."

Lizzy, glanced up from her bag, "You know. I hate to say it but, you do have a point."

"Don't sound so surprised! We both know I'm more than a match for you in an argument." Darcy said in mock seriousness. He loved riling her up simply to see the flash in her eyes and the cute wrinkle in her nose. He wasn't disappointed. Lizzy stood up straight at this, turning her full attention to the conversation at hand. Her eyes flashed, as she marched towards him, "More than a match eh? That's funny because last time I checked I believe it has been me who has won most of our debates" Hands on her hips Lizzy stared up at him defiantly.

"Really? That's not how I remember it." Darcy continued to bait her. Holding up his hand he began to tick off his imagined wins on his fingers.

"Let's see, the accomplished woman disagreement? Check. The Marvel vs. DC argument in the car? Check. The lion vs. bear debate? Check, check, and check. I could go on but I really don't want to embarrass you anymore."

Darcy struggled to keep the grin off of his face as he watched the emotions crossing Lizzy's face.

"Okay, one, you absolutely did not win that accomplished woman argument! I distinctly remember getting the last word on that one. Two, Marvel will never..." Here Darcy cut Lizzy off a diabolical plan having begun to take shape in his mind.

"Well, if we're going by who gets the last word than I can guarantee my success in not only this argument but everyone we have from now on."

"I highly doubt that." Lizzy snorted, glaring up on him, "There's in no way in hell you will ever get the last word on me again." She declared.

"Willing to bet?" He challenged.

"Yes. What is the wager?" Darcy pretended to think on it before declaring his terms

"If I lose, you get to advertise to the world just how much better you are at arguing than I in whatever form you choose. Email my employees, call all my relatives, you name it. But, if I win, you have to agree to spend an entire weekend with Georgiana and myself doing an activity of our choice."

Lizzy rubbed her chin in mock consideration. Really she had nothing to lose on this venture, so after a few minutes of pretending to hem and haw she agreed.

"Alright let's shake on it then." Darcy said, reaching his hand out towards Lizzy's own.

Grasping her small but work roughed hand in his much larger one, the two shook on the deal.

"I still don't know how you intend to ensure I stay silent though, a Bennet never loses a bet! Especially if it's one to do with non-stop talking." Lizzy boasted.

"My plan is simple really," Darcy answered, all the while keeping Lizzy's hand in his own.

"Oh really?" Lizzy questioned.

"Really." With a jerk, Darcy pulled Lizzy up against his body.

"All I need to do is ensure your mouth is otherwise engaged." Before Lizzy could even comprehend what Darcy's intentions were he had lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.

It was several minutes before either of them spoke.

"Well," Lizzy began, after the necessity of air had finally ended their kiss.

"I can honestly say I've never been so happy to lose a bet. Now, show me how you did that again?" Darcy smiled as Lizzy pulled him towards her once more, and began to kiss him senseless. The two spent a few more minutes agreeably entertained. But, despite having successfully won his wager, Darcy didn't want to push his luck. Sure he'd kissed Lizzy twice, well quite a few times more than twice, but they still had a wayward sister and scoundrel to track down. Now was not the time to try for anything more Darcy rationalized, despite how he desperately wished it were.

As for Lizzy, well... she was a little disappointed Darcy didn't just push his luck.

* * *

The next morning found Darcy and Lizzy on the doorstep of one Lisa Younge. The neighborhood was questionable and Lizzy was glad that they hadn't tried to get in contact with Lisa the previous evening. She had a feeling you didn't want to be walking around this street after dark. At least the address Richard had given them seemed to be correct she reflected. That was if the curling sticker that said Lisa Younge on the apartment complex's buzzers was to be believed. Lizzy was ashamed to admit it, but last night she had barely given any thought to Lydia and Wickham. Upon waking this morning guilt had assailed her for this, and she was now more determined than ever to track down her sister and bring her home.

Lizzy, with Darcy behind her, pressed the buzzer.

No response.

Lizzy pressed it again.

And again.

And yet again.

Finally, on the fourth try, a grumpy female voice answer, "Who the fuck is it?" The voice said angrily through the intercom.

Lizzy was momentarily stunned by the rudeness of the woman. She felt her ire raise in defense. Was that anyway to answer a buzzer? Honestly who raised this woman?

"Yes, hello, my name is Elizabeth Bennet and I'm here to talk to you about a Jack Wickham?" She tried her best to keep the impatience and irritation out of her voice.

_Pretend you're talking to a client, pretend you're talking to a client _she chanted internally. Granted if a client ever spoke to her in such a manner she would blacklist them for life.

The woman on the other end of the intercom snorted upon hearing just who Lizzy was looking for.

"That deadbeat? Well he's not here honey. Sorry to break it to you but just because he slept with you doesn't mean he wants a relationship okay? So why don't you just run along on home."

Darcy saw red at the woman's disparaging comments towards Lizzy. How had he ever come to hire this jerk to teach Georgie piano lessons? Good lord what had he been thinking!

"Now if you don't mind, I have a hangover so go pour your heart out to someone who actually gives a shit." The intercom clicked off.

"Well, that was unpleasant."

"Here, let me try." Darcy scooted around Lizzy and pressed down the intercom buzzer again.

This time it was answered on the fifth try.

"Look lady, I really don't care about your problems I..." Darcy interrupted the tirade.

"Oh, but I believe it would be in your best interests to care Ms. Younge." Lizzy grinned spitefully at the silence that filled the other side of the line.

"Mr- Mr. Darcy?" The woman's voice, so callous before, now sounded like a child who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes, Lisa. It's me. And I need you to let us in so that we can talk to you about Wickham." Darcy was using his cold voice again, and Lizzy once again reminded herself to never get in the way of the well being of his loved ones. Though, somewhere deep down, she had a feeling that she just might count as a member of that exclusive group. Not that she deserved to be.

"Oh, bu-but sir I don't know, I mean, I haven't talked to Jackie in years. I-I quit talking with him after what he tried to do with... um... with your sister." Lisa's voice was plaintive as she protested her innocence.

"Now Lisa, I'm beginning get the feeling that you take me for a fool. You and I both know it would take much more than a former student's hurt feelings for you to give up your "relations" with Jack. Now let Ms. Bennet and I up."

Once more, silence reigned over the intercom.

"Or will I have to report to the authorities the part you played in Wickham's embezzling schemes? I can assure you I have more than enough proof to put you way for a very long time." That threat seemed to do the trick as the door to the building was buzzed opened.

"Jesus, Will remind me to never get on your bad side! You sounded just like a mob boss back there." Lizzy joked as she drove them back to their hotel. Lisa Younge's apartment had been surprisingly clean, reminding Lizzy that just because you were a class-less low-life did not necessarily mean you were an unorganized, class-less, low-life..

But, as tidy and as organized as Lisa's apartment had been, Lisa had been much less so.

It was obvious from her red eyes, and the smell of smoke and alcohol that still clung to her person that she had had a hard night of it. Of what exactly Lizzy didn't think she wanted to know.

Whatever her late night activities, the hungover state Lisa had found herself in had done nothing to prepare her for the presence of a very intimidating Mr. Darcy. It had taken less than two minutes for her to spill on Wickham's secret "love cabin" and give them the address. It seemed they were on their way up to Northern Minnesota.

"Whatever do you mean?" Darcy asked. Having reached a stoplight Lizzy turned her eyes from the road and towards the passenger side seat.

"You sir, are simply terrifying when someone gets in your way." Lizzy answered truthfully.

Darcy nodded thoughtfully, "I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you," he continued, "After all, I doubt I'll ever need to use that voice on you Lizzy. Especially now that I know the way to beat you in any argument." He winked at her and laughed as she began to blush. With a harrumph, Lizzy turned her eyes back on the road. She didn't know where this new teasing side of Darcy had come from, but she was determined to ignore the affect it was beginning to have on her. At least until after they'd rescued Lydia.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, The Onion is indeed a real (well "real") newspaper. And I love it, as to why I decided to throw it in this chapter? Only the muses can truly say.**


	7. Discovered at Last!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to post but it's a lot longer of a chapter and lots of action of a heavier nature occurs. As such, I wanted to make sure that I got everything just right. On this note, I want to let everyone know that this chapter deals with, as I said, some heavier issues such as abuse. Hopefully I've managed to portray this in as respectful a manner as possible. Anyway, drop me some reviews, let me know what you thought of the chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Darcy and Lizzy packed both quickly and efficiently, working together in a synchronization that lead one to belief theirs was a partnership of years, rather than days. In no time at all they had gathered their belongings, checked out of the hotel, and were on the road once more. But, despite getting out of the Twin Cities by one, their luck was not meant to last. As soon as they had left the immediate suburbs of the cities they got a flat tire.

Darcy, it seemed, had never changed a tire, and apparently it had never occurred to him to place an extra in the trunk. Luckily, money talked and Darcy was able to bribe a tow truck driver to bring them a spare and help them change it in record time.

They had just gotten back on the highway after all this when Darcy's blackberry began to ring. Scrambling to dig it out of his jean pocket, and succeeding in dropping it not once, but twice, Darcy finally managed to answer it on the last ring

"Hello?"

"Darce. I've got news for you. You're not driving are you?" Richard's voice unusually serious, a tone he only used when working.

"No, Liz is driving. What sort of news?" Darcy questioned, praying it wasn't anything bad. Lord knew they couldn't afford anymore bad luck today.

"It's good, considering everything. It will certainly help narrow the area of your search down from all of North America."

"Great! What did you find?" Darcy asked eagerly.

"Well it appears there has been a number of transactions at a series of gas stations by a Miss. Lydia Bennet. Either Wickham is stupider than we ever suspected or Lydia is just ignoring his warnings against using a traceable form of payment."

"Richard this is excellent! Where have the transactions been? When was the most recent one? Where was the most recent one?"

"Whoa Darcy, slow down there. All in good time. The transactions have been coming from gas stations along highway I-35 N the most recent one being from this afternoon around one thirty."

"I-35, that means they're heading North." Darcy could see Lizzy briefly take her eyes off of the road to glance at him as he said this particular piece of information. If Wickham and Lydia were heading north, odds were he was planning on going to the cabin that Lisa had told them about.

In light of this information, Lizzy began to feel more hope than she had since starting this crazy road chase.

"Correct-a-mundo my friend. That's really all I have for you right now, unless you want to know what Lydia's buying, which is mainly gum, soda, and lollipops."

"No thanks, we've gotten a lead ourselves and it seems to match up with your information." Darcy proceeded to relate what Liz and him had discovered just this morning at Lisa Younge's place.

"God what a complete douche! You know I wish I'd beaten him up more when we were kids together." This drew a laugh from Darcy.

Wickham, Richard, and himself had frequently been thrown together as children due to their parents work relations and friendships. And, though Darcy and Richard had already been more like brothers than cousins, he and Wickham had been forced to play together a lot more. At first their relationship had been a good one and they had gotten along well. But, as the two of them began to realize the discrepancies between their families wealth and background Wickham became increasingly jealous and spiteful, going out of his way to ensure that Darcy got in trouble and bullying the slightly younger Darcy relentlessly.

Wickham soon realized the error of his ways when Richard came to stay for the summer. Upon seeing how much shit his young cousin had to put up with, Richard threatened Wickham, who, foolishly believing himself to be able to take on the older boy, took him up on his threat. The beating that ensued ensured that Wickham would forever fear Richard Fitzwilliam and leave Darcy to his own devices, only sabotaging Darcy when he felt he could get away with it.

"Speaking of Bennet sisters... how is the lovely Miss Lizzy holding up in all of this?"

Darcy unconsciously glanced towards Lizzy. He wasn't sure how much she could hear of Richard's side of the conversation but, just in case, he subtly turned down the volume on his blackberry and chose his next words carefully so as not to tip Lizzy off to the subject of their conversation.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances." Darcy answered succinctly, reminding himself to stay calm, cool, and collected in the face of Richard's inevitable teasing.

"I'm sure it hasn't hurt that she's been in the presence of your scintillating company for the past few days either. You always did know how to comfort a gal. Eh Darcy?" Darcy could almost see the wink Richard was undoubtedly giving him through the phone. God but his cousin could be embarrassing sometimes.

"I'm afraid that department of conduct is all yours Rich." Darcy desperately wished he wasn't in the company of the woman he was currently trying to woo so he could tell Richard to leave him and his relationships well enough alone.

"Oh, silly me how could I have forgotten? I guess I'll just have to come and comfort the beautiful Miss. Lizzy myself than won't I? If I remember correctly we got along famously at Rosings last spring." Richard was clearly laughing at Darcy, delighting in his ability to make Darcy jealous. To be honest, Richard had never seen his cousin so torn up over a woman before and he knew he needed to take advantage of the opportunity to exploit Darcy's insecurity while he could. If Richard had been a betting man, which he wasn't after that horrid weekend in Las Vegas five years ago, he'd lay odds on the two of them being married before the year was out.

"Over my dead body Fitz!" Darcy's intent to stay calm, cool, and collected flew out of the window at his cousins suggestion. Ignoring the laughter now spilling from the phone, Darcy hung up.

"Was that Richard?" Lizzy asked, a few moments later, her face suspiciously blank.

"Yep. His information correlates with ours." Darcy answered brusquely. Mentally he cursed himself for allowing himself to be so wound up by Richard. He needed to remember that Lizzy was probably frantic with worry right now. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, "Lizzy, it doesn't matter what it takes, I promise you we will find your sister."

A small and bittersweet smile spread across Lizzy's face, "Thanks Will." Here she paused, her smile losing it's bitter edge and spreading into one more genuine before she continued, "You really do know how to comfort a gal. Eh Darcy?" Darcy groaned as Lizzy 's smile turned into a laugh.

"You really do need to work on having private conversations about me when I'm not within earshot." Lizzy continued, before laughing again as Darcy buried his red face into his hands.

"Now, would you mind if I borrowed your blackberry? I really should call my dad and let him know what we've found." Grateful to have the embarrassing conversation topic changed, Darcy eagerly assented and handed over the blackberry to Lizzy.

* * *

**A few hours later in a hotel up North...**

Lydia Bennet was bored out of her mind. Instead of the romantic get away she'd been imagining all she and Wickham had done was drive. He never wanted to pull over and see the sites, he never wanted to go out to eat, he never wanted to do anything but find a hotel, dump her off in a room and go out to a bar.

Take last night. While Lydia had fully intended to take advantage of their first night alone together and put the moves on Jack he'd seemed much more interested in checking out the nearby casino and drinking. He hadn't even offered to take her with, never mind the fact that she wasn't legally old enough to do either. On top of that, by the time he'd gotten back to their room he was so drunk all he could do was pass out on their bed.

This of course had lead to them leaving the hotel much later than planned and they'd only just reached the outskirts of Duluth before Wickham declared himself too hung over to drive any further. And so it was at around three thirty, only about two hours or so after they'd begun driving, that they'd pulled over once more and checked into this run down dump. Never mind that just yesterday he'd been chomping at the bit to get to this romantic cabin he mentioned. Ever the optimist Lydia had decided to put aside her disgust at the hotel he'd chosen, and instead focus on the romantic evening that was no doubt to follow.

You may be able to imagine Lydia's further vexation at learning that no such evening was going to take place and that Wickham, despite claiming to be too hung over to drive, had immediately took off for a bar as soon as he'd thrown his stuff into their room.

Lydia sighed as she aimlessly flipped through the TV channels. Wickham had been out for well over an hour now and she was beginning to wonder when he'd be back. She supposed she could always go out and buy her own meal, that was, after all, what she'd been doing since they'd started this whole crazy trip. Wickham had warned her not to use her credit card, but what did he expect her to do? It wasn't as though he was very generous with money, which was odd considering they'd just stolen so much.

Lydia felt a guilty twinge in her gut at this thought. Mr. Forster had always been a nice man, but Wickham had promised they'd repay him once they struck it big, and, honestly, what was there at home for her anyway?

No. This was better. She and Jackie would see the world together! Their love would be all they needed.

Lydia's tummy grumbled.

Well, their love and some snacks...

Thirty minutes later found Lydia back in the hotel room happily munching away at some treats she'd bought at the small restaurant attached to the hotel.

With a sigh Lydia commenced flipping through the TV channels once more, giving a small squeal of delight when she saw that the Kardashians were on. Momentarily content, Lydia settled in to wait for her man, ignoring the nervous butterflies that arose whenever she thought about what would happen once he returned.

Contrary to popular belief *cough her sisters cough* Lydia was not complete harlot. Sure she'd made out with a number of guys at her high school, but she'd never gone farther than third base, and even then just once with this really hot football player...

She wasn't completely without morals. In fact, Lydia was determined to save her first time for that someone special, though she'd never admit it due to how sappy and dumb it sounded. But that no longer mattered. She just knew that Jackie was the one. He was all she'd ever wanted in a man; funny, charming, smart and he actually paid attention to her occasionally, which was more than she could say for her family, much less any of the other guys she'd dated.

Despite the obstacles she was recently facing, such as Jack's excessive drunkenness, Lydia was determined. She and Jackie were going to cement their love for one another tonight and then they'd get married and she'd have someone to take care of her for the rest of her life.

Satisfied with these thoughts, Lydia felt the butterflies settle. She was sixteen after all and an adult. So, when the door to the hotel room opened up only a few moments later, it was with anticipation rather than with nervousness that Lydia greeted her beloved Jackie.

* * *

**In a car not too far away...**

Lizzy pulled Darcy's black berry out of the cup holder as it began to rang. The owner was presently engaged in driving, so he nodded for her to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lizzy? It's Richard." His voice was equal parts excitement and concern. "You haven't passed out of Duluth yet have you?"

"No, we're actually just beginning to drive through it. Why?"

"Lydia's made another purchase, this time at a hotel restaurant right on the northern outskirts of the city. Here's the address: -"

Thanking Richard profusely, Lizzy hung up and recited the new address to Darcy who instructed her to plug it into google maps through his blackberry before they forgot it. Pedal to the floor and directions in hand the two sped off to the hotel.

* * *

"Jackie!" Lydia squealed, launching herself off of the bed and into his surprised arms.

"Oof!" Wickham exclaimed, "Well hello sweet thing." His voice was a purr of seduction, a tone at odds with his less than subtle attempts to disengage Lydia's hold upon his person.

"Where have you been? I've been lonely without you..." Lydia pouted in what she assumed was an attractive manner.

Wickham momentarily closed his eyes in exhaustion. He was growing increasingly tired of Lydia's clingy ways. If he wanted to go to a bar in town who was she to try and stop him? She was barely even a fling! What had seemed liked a moderately good idea to begin with, after all when had Wickham ever passed up the opportunity to get laid, was increasingly becoming one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Yesterday he hadn't even been able to stomach the idea of sharing a room with her and her constant barrage of complaints and whiny questions. In fact, Wickham no longer wanted anything to do with Lydia Bennet.

She was becoming progressively more trouble then she was worth, if Lisa's call to him earlier was any indication. Having checked his phone upon reaching a promising bar, Wickham had been alarmed to discover that he had three missed calls and one message. His alarm had only increased upon hearing what Lisa Younge had to say.

If she was to be believed, it appeared that the great Darcy and the sexy Lizzy Bennet were hot on his Lydia's trail. He was just lucky that he'd decided to postpone his arrival to his cabin until he could get rid of Lydia. Had he decided to get there tonight he had no doubt that Darcy and Lizzy would have found him in no time. As it was, the two would head straight there, allowing him to leave Lydia at this hotel and make good on his escape. The cabin wasn't the only hide out available to him, though it was his favorite. As it stood though, he was much better off leaving the annoying Lydia behind him and taking off tonight. He just counted his lucky stars that he'd paid for this room with cash, there was no way that Darcy and Lizzy could find him here.

As all this ran through his increasingly panicked head Wickham scanned the room before him. His eyes coming to rest on the pile of candy bar wrappers on the bed. Good God but did that girl have a sweet tooth. It seemed all she did was buy candy.

But how had she gotten it? He didn't remember leaving behind his wallet or any money... could she have stolen it?

Noticing Wickham's gaze Lydia once again tried to grab his attention. "Oh, I'm sorry dear I didn't even think. Do you want me to go and get you something?" It rankled Lydia that she was the one having to offer to buy things for Jackie, really it should be the other way around, but she set this resentment aside in favor of pleasing him. In a flash of intellegence, Wickham suddenly connected the dots.

"Lydia. Where did you get those?" His voice was devoid of emotion as he questioned her. Though Wickham's attention was finally completely on Lydia she felt a shiver of fear rush up her spine at his cold tone.

"Wh-Why I bought them Jackie, with my card." Lydia watch as Jack's face began to turn a deep red, panic and anger flooding his system.

He was in deep shit.

Not only were the police undoubtedly watching both of their accounts, but Wickham just knew that that bastard Fitzwilliam was as well. He did work for the FBI and had access to all sorts of information like that. And what information Fitzwilliam knew, he would surely pass onto that fucker Darcy.

"Do you realize what you've done!" Wickham all but screamed, his dreams crumbling before his eyes. Darcy and Lizzy were probably on their way here right now and who knew what would happen when they found him? He would go to jail almost certainly.

"What do you mean Jackie? I just wanted a little something to snack on. I can go get you something right now if you want" Lydia asked, backing nervously towards the door in an attempt to put distance between herself and the increasingly enraged man. She'd never seen him this angry before, and she was beginning to feel unnerveds.

"You stupid bitch. This isn't about food! Your card! You used your fucking card to pay which means that even as we speak the police are descending upon us. God I should have never brought a stupid cow like you with me." Near growling with rage, Wickham swept a nearby lamp off of the table and threw it at the opposite wall in anger.

Lydia couldn't believe what was happening. She'd never been spoken to like this before. Sure, her father and Lizzy had scolded her, but they never yelled at her. Panic and fear was beginning to consume her as she realized that her charming Wickham was quite serious in his anger. Desperate, she tried to calm him.

"But Jackie, we'll think of something. We'll just leave right now, just the two of us like we planned remember? I love you and you love me."

Wickham snorted.

"I don't love you you stupid chit. I just love to get laid, not that you could even get that right could you? The only thing you're useful for is getting bank account numbers." Wickham conveniently chose to forget that it had been him who had passed out last night as he advanced on the girl before him.

Lydia, never one to be cowed for long, felt her own temper spark at this last insult.

"You asshole!" Lydia yelled at him, ducking under his arms and rushing towards the door, "I'm gonna call the police and make you regret ever messing with Lydia Bennet" At these last words Wickham moved with surprising quickness and leaned on the door as Lydia tried to open it.

"You'll be doing no such thing." Lashing out with an fist, he smacked Lydia across the face. The force of the blow knocked face on the corner of the nightstand before sending her to the ground.

Satisfied that the threat was neutralized, Wickham began to step over her and towards his still unpacked bag. He was leaving this dump and, unfortunately, it looked as though he would be forced to take the girl with him if only to keep her silent. He would dump her out somewhere in the middle of the woods once he was safely on his way. Reaching down he made as if to hall Lydia up to the bed where he could better tie her. Never mind how he intended to get her out without anyone taking notice. He'd think of something, he always did.

From her position on the floor, Lydia watched as Wickham reached towards. Determined not to be held against her will, she did the only thing she could think of. Moving fast, as Lizzy had once instructed her to do during a self defense lesson, Lydia kicked Wickham fiercely between the legs. The effect was immediate.

With a stunned groan, the man fell over, cupping himself in an attempt to stem the unimaginable pain.

Taking her chance, Lydia stumbled to her feet, dodged Wickham's grasping hands, and ran out into the hotel hallway. She didn't stop running until she reached the lobby and even then the only reason her dizzied escape was halted was because she ran smack into someone on their way in. With an oof Lydia ran straight into a broad chest, two large hands coming up to steady the girl. Panicked at being grabbed once more, she began to flail.

"Lydia! Calm down." Surprised at hearing her sister's voice. Lydia looked up to see that not only was it Mr. Darcy who held her, but that a concerned and wide-eyed Lizzy stood by his side.

Lydia didn't think she'd ever been so happy in her life. As relief flooded her system, she felt her knees give out. Catching the fainting girl in his arms, Darcy carried her to a nearby sofa just as a wild eyed Wickham burst into the lobby.

All color drained from his face at the scene before him. With a curse he quickly turned tail and ran back from whence he'd come.

Darcy swore, encumbered as he was with Lydia in his arms, he was hardly in the situation to give chase. He couldn't bare it if Wickham got away, but he needed to get Lydia to a nice sofa or bed to rest upon.

"I'll go after him myself. You make sure she gets ice on that eye and that the other guests don't bother her. Call the police and my father!" Before Darcy could protest Lizzy was off down the hallway.

He felt his heart jump into his throat. Wickham was much taller and heavier than Lizzy and Darcy now knew for a fact, judging from the bruises marring Lydia's young face, that he was more than capable of hitting a woman. He couldn't let Lizzy face Wickham alone, but he didn't want to leave Lydia in her state of shock to have to deal with the gawks they were now receiving from the other hotel guests. A soft and bitter chuckle from Lydia broke into Darcy's conflicted thoughts.

Surprised that she had regained consciousness so quickly, Darcy looked down at the girl in his arms. "What is it?"

Staring up into his concerned eyes Lydia cracked a bruised smile. In an instant he was struck by how similar she and Lizzy were in appearance.

"Wickham's gonna regret ever being born."

Slowly, so as not to jar the shell shocked girl, Darcy set her down on a nearby lobby sofa.

"What do you mean?" He asked, helping her to gently sit up.

Lydia laughed again, "Lizzy's been taken Krav Maga self defense since sixth grade. She'd gonna kick Wickham's ass for ever touching me. I just wish I could see it..."

Krav Maga? Darcy wondered how he had never known this. He realized then, that as many hours as they'd spent together in the past three days, there was still, and doubtlessly always would be, an infinite number of things to discover about Lizzy Bennet.

Darcy also realized that he wanted to be the one to discover them all. First though, he needed to get to her side, he dreaded the idea of her facing Wickham without him there.

"Why don't we get you some ice Lydia, and see if we can't remedy that regret?"

* * *

Lizzy wasn't a notoriously fast runner, she'd always been JV on her high school cross country team. But she'd never had this much anger and determination fueling her during her high school races.

Through the hotel and out into the back parking lot she chased Wickham. The fool was going for his car. He'd never make it, not if she had anything to say about it.

She was gaining on him, which was good considering Lizzy felt like her lungs were about to explode. She made a mental note to start running and practicing her Krav more.

Hearing the pounding of feet getting closer Wickham gave a squeal of fright and made a colossal mistake. He looked back.

The parking lot was dark and, in taking the chance to glance at his pursuer, Wickham completely missed noticing the small pothole just in front of him.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he twisted his ankle and bit the pavement.

Panting, Lizzy loomed over him.

"Darcy I swear to god I didn't mean, I mean I didn't..." Wickham trailed off when he realized that it wasn't in fact Darcy who was currently looming. Though at this moment, Lizzy could probably have given Darcy a run for his money in the intimidating looks department.

"Oh! Lizzy! It's you." Wickham allowed his most charming smile to cross his face. All of his fears momentarily quelled, he allowed himself to relax. If there was one thing he knew, it was how to sweet talk a woman.

"What a surprise! Though, I must admit, a very pleasant one." Slowly, Wickham picked himself up off the pavement, wincing as he tried to put weight onto his right ankle.

Lizzy turned cold with rage.

How. Dare. He.

How dare he attempt to seduce her after treating her baby sister like some sort of punching bag. Lizzy may not always understand her youngest, and silliest sister, but that didn't change the fact that Lydia was her baby sister. And no one, NO one hurt her sisters and got away with it.

Wickham's steady stream of flattery slowly trailed off as he began to comprehend the murderous look in Lizzy's eyes. As usual, he completely misinterpreted the source of the emotion.

"Now, Liz, it wasn't like that. Lydia's a great gal, but we both know that it's always been you I want." Wickham pinned her with his patented "Smolder" look, reflecting that maybe today wouldn't turn out as bad as he'd previously feared.

Wickham waited for Lizzy to fall into his arms, or take her top off. Both of which were typical responses to "The Smolder."

Unfortunately for Wickham, neither of these things happened.

Lizzy's punch, which was already known to her Krav Maga classmates as lethal, was fueled by a bottomless pit of rage. Thus, when the force of the blow caused Wickham to fall back to the ground, it was hardly a suprise. His head spinning ,Wickham swore, "Shit! What the fuck Lizzy!" Through his remaining good eye, Wickham watched as Lizzy stalked towards him. Scrambling to his knees, Wickham felt all of his earlier panic return. For a split second he desperately wished that it had been Darcy who had chased him. Darcy, he realized in a stroke of insight, he could handle. The man was very reluctant to use violence, especially to someone he'd once called a friend. Darcy preferred to make Wickham's life a hell financially. Lizzy on the other hand, well, Wickham was beginning to understand that if there was anyone more frightening that Richard Fitzwilliam, it was Lizzy Bennet.

"Wickham. I'm gonna teach you a lesson someone should have an awful long time ago." Lizzy crouched down so that she was gazing straight into Wickham's panicked eyes. In desperation Wickham lashed out. It was a sloppy punch and Lizzy easily dodged it, returning it with a hard blow to the other side of Wickham's face. His neck snapping back from the force of the strike, Wickham found himself once more on the ground.

Battling unconsciousness, Wickham stared up at Lizzy in absolute terror as she leaned over him.

"Never. Ever. Fuck with someone's baby sister." Those words floating in his mind, Wickham gave up on trying to battle the stars flying around his vision and passed out.

Lizzy let out a long breath.

She didn't regret her actions, though she knew she probably should. She'd never actually beaten anyone up before, and she wondered if this instance had merited the type of violence she'd unleashed on Wickham.

Unbidden, the image of Lydia's beautiful face purple from bruises flashed through her mind. Lizzy could feel the anger once again return to her belly. It hadn't been pretty, and she probably should have turned the other cheek and let the police handle Wickham, but she was glad she'd gotten a chance to show Wickham the error of his ways.

The only issue now was what to do with him? She doubted she could drag him to the hotel, and she dare not leave him out here. She hadn't struck him that hard really, she suspected he'd passed out more from fear than from the blows she'd delivered, and she didn't want him waking up and escaping.

Luckily for Lizzy, her dilemma was solved upon the arrival of both Lydia and Darcy.

"Lizzy!" Darcy raced over to her, Lydia close on his heels, "Are you alright?" The concern in his eyes was enough to make her heart swell.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I can't say the same for Wickham" Lizzy could feel the adrenaline that had flooded her system drain abruptly out of it upon Darcy's arrival. Her fist was beginning to hurt, a lot, and she had a feeling that she was going to have some wicked bruises in a few hours. At this point all she wanted to do was fall into his arms like one of those ridiculous romance novel heroines and cry.

But she couldn't. Lydia needed her.

"The hotel staff has called the police and they'll be here soon. I expect we'll all have to give statements. I managed to talk to Jane briefly and it seems your father and uncle are on their way. They'd already left to try and catch up with us after your phone call earlier so they're only about forty minutes away." Darcy continued. He desperately wanted to scoop Lizzy up and bring her somewhere where she'd never have to face anything like this again. But he knew it was a ridiculous impulse. Lizzy could quite clearly take care of herself, at least physically. Emotionally...well, that was another matter. Right now though, he knew she needed to be strong for her sister, so he restrained himself to simply giving her a quick hug. He could feel her relaxing into him before she seemed to recall herself. Flashing him a small smile, she turned towards her sister.

Lydia was staring at Wickham intently, her back towards Darcy and Lizzy.

"Lydia?" Lizzy moved cautiously towards her sister, unsure of how Lydia would respond to seeing Wickham laid out like that.

Slowly Lydia turned towards Lizzy, "Oh, Lizzy!" Lydia's voice broke as she finally released the tears she'd been holding in since Wickham had come back to the room earlier. Lizzy enveloped her sister into a large hug. With all of her bravado, she sometimes forgot just how young Lydia was, and just how naïve.

"I thought he loved me..."

Lizzy thought her heart would break at the sorrow she heard in Lydia's voice. She wanted to wrap Lydia up and protect from anything and everything. She wanted to turn back time and bring back the boisterous, loud, obnoxious sister she was so used to. Instead, all she could do was hold her sobbing sister as Lydia's world feel apart.

Darcy was struck with the similarities he saw between he and George's conversation the previous year and the one he was now privy to. He'd always thought of Lydia Bennet as a thorn in the side, a silly, foolish girl. What he had forgotten was that, for all of her pettiness, Lydia Bennet was still just a girl, and no girl, no matter how silly, deserved to learn about the brutality of the world in the manner that she just had.

* * *

**A few hours later... **

Lizzy looked out of the window of the car as her father drove. He and her uncle had arrived only twenty minutes after the police, just as they had finished giving statements. In the flurry of hugs and tears that followed, it had somehow been decided that she and her father would take Lydia home while her uncle and Will stayed behind to make sure everything got taken care in regards to Wickham.

Though she knew she would certainly see Will again, Lizzy still wished she had had a chance to talk to him before they had left. She had so many things she wanted to say to him, and who knew when she'd get the chance? As it stood now, there were just too many issues to take care of at her parent's house for Lizzy to hope that she and Will would get some private time. She was just glad she still had a weeks worth of vacation time left to help her family out.

Yet, even as she planned out the steps her family would need take, she found her thoughts straying to Will. She wondered if she'd ever get the chance to tell him what she'd only just discovered herself. That she thought him to be the very best of men, that he was courageous, generous, loving, and that...well, she loved him.

* * *

**Well, everyone we're in the final leg. I know, I know, I didn't give Darcy the chance to beat of Wickham. But, I just get the feeling that of the two of them, Lizzy is the one more prone to beating someone up. Again, let me know what you think.**


	8. A Lady Came to Town

**Author's Note: Wow. I am so sorry this post was so long in coming. I plead the following excuses, schoolwork, Easter, more schoolwork, Writer's Block. Also heads up, this chapter doesn't have any Darcy, and, due to battling Writer's Block I'm afraid it's a little choppy in parts. I plan on going back and, hopefully, smoothing it out some more but for the time being just let me know what you think and send me one of those delightful things called a review! Thanks and again so sorry for the delay! **

The sun beat down on Lizzy' forehead, making her happy that she had lathered on the sunblock this morning. Today was Saturday, and, between work and dealing with all of the problems back home, it was the first free day she'd had in about two weeks. While part of her would have liked to have spent the day reading and relaxing, there were simply too many things that needed to be done around her home. Like weeding her large garden, the task she was currently employed in. It was tiring work, but rewarding, the only down side that she could really see was that, while the chore kept her hands busy, it did nothing to keep her mind from drifting. And, inevitably her mind always seemed to drift to him.

After she and her father had returned from that little hotel in Northern Minnesota, everything had seemed to come down on her at once. The out of court settlement between Lydia and Mr. Forster, the charges brought up against Wickham, not to mention having to deal with her mother's troublesome "nerves." Which, in Lizzy's opinion were simply the result of too much coffee and E! News...

So many things had had to be taken care of that she had only seen Will once since their road trip and that had only been for a few minutes when he'd come to pick up Georgie from Jane's. Oh how she wished she'd gotten the opportunity to speak with him before he'd left. She had so much to thank him for, so many questions she still wanted to ask him about his life. Looking back at their conversations in the car, Lizzy had begun to realize that, though Will had shared so much about himself then, she still had so much she wanted to learn about him. What was his perfect Saturday night? Does he like dogs? Where would he go if he could travel anywhere in the world? Most importantly though was the two questions that currently weighed heavily upon her mind. Why hadn't he called? And, did he regret his interference in the whole affair?

Lizzy shook these ideas off, that couldn't be why. It just couldn't be. And frankly, even if those were the reasons why she hadn't heard from him since, it still didn't excuse her from the gratitude and thank you that he deserved. She knew she'd never be able to repay him for all that he had done for her and her family. Still, every time she'd been about to call him these past two weeks, and there had been many instances, she had always found herself chickening out.

_I'm such a coward. _Lizzy thought to herself. She wasn't worthy of Will. He was so much the opposite of what she'd first thought. She couldn't believe just how blind and naïve she'd been.

_But we've done enough moping. It's time to woman-up and call him._

Her inner voice was right (whether or not is was sane to have an inner voice she decided to ignore at this point in time). She needed to call Will and let him know just how much she appreciated all he had done for her and her family. It was the least she could do.

"Lizzy!" Lizzy wiped the sweat from her brow and turned towards the house to see Lydia standing on the back porch. Despite their father's new outlook on parenting, namely how he was actually trying now, it had seemed to be in the best interest of everyone if Lydia was able to get away from home for awhile, at least until the gossip began to die down. At first Lizzy hadn't been sure if her little house in the country was the best place for Lydia. Sure, her littlest sister had been a lot quieter and, dare she say, more introspective since "The Wickham Incident" but, that didn't change the fact that Lydia hated the country. As such, it had been to the surprise to all when Lydia had accepted Lizzy's offer to stay with her for the remainder of the summer.

Whether or not she decided to continue to live with Lizzy this coming school year and attend locale high school had yet to be seen. For one thing, while Lydia seemed to be enjoying the solitude Lizzy's farm provided, Lizzy doubted that the contentment would last beyond the summer. There was also Lydia's community service to take into account. While Mr. Forster had been gracious enough to settle out of court, mostly because he'd had the majority of his money returned to him, that still didn't excuse Lydia of the part she'd played in the crime. So, while dodging going to a juvenile detention center, Lydia still had almost a years worth of community service to perform. They were just lucky that, due to Wickham's manipulation and already extensive rap sheet, he was the one Mr. Forster had gone after in the courts.

"Lizzy!" Lizzy was jerked out of her musings once more, and, standing up, she called back, "What is it Lydia?"

Lydia ran down the back porch steps towards her, "There's some old lady here to see you." Lizzy had to stifle a grin at this description. Quieter Lydia may have become, but her way with description had yet to change.

"Oh. Do you know who it is?" Lizzy asked, brushing at the dirt on her old pair of overalls.

Lydia shook her head, "But, I showed her to the living room. Also, I really need to talk to you after you're done with her."

Lizzy smiled at her sister. Sometimes she was still taken aback by the changes in Lydia's demeanor since the whole "incident." In essentials Lydia still seemed to be the same. She still preferred the TV to reading, gossip to doing chores, but, in terms of the the little things, Lydia had come a long way. Just the fact that Lydia had actually taken care of a guest instead of assuming someone else would. Or that she was willing to wait until after Lizzy dealt with, what was probably, a client in order to speak with her.

"Alright tell her I'll be right in."

"Uh Lizzy? I don't think it'd be a good idea to keep this woman waiting. She seems well...like she'd got a stick up her butt and she's not afraid to use it."

Lizzy laughed. "Alright, I'll just leave this stuff here then, and go see what she needs real quick."

"Cool. I think I'm gonna stay out here and try and work on my tan."

Lizzy laughed again, and headed up to the house. She wondered who on earth it could be. Most of her clients knew that she wasn't around on weekends, and, though her name and address were listed in the phone book, she found it odd that one of her clients would come to her actual house in order to try and meet with her. It was either that big of a landscaping emergency, or, it was one of her crazier clients. God she hoped it wasn't Mrs. Merrywether, she'd take anyone but that slightly crazed old woman who always seemed to find a way to work her prize winning roses into the conversation.

Entering through the back door, Lizzy walked through the kitchen and into her own personal nightmare.

"Aw, Miss Bennet, so kind of you to bless me, your guest, with your presence." Lizzy stood speechless at the sight that met her eyes. "That rather flightly girl, I suppose is one of your sisters." Lady Catherine continued, a haughty demeanor gracing her most esteemed face. Lizzy scrambled for a response to this unexpected turn of events.

"Ah, Lady Catherine, what a...surprise?"

"Surprise? I can't see how this 'visit' is a surprise to you. You had to have known that I wouldn't allow these dreadful rumors to continue!" Lady Catherine's voice was filled with the coldness Lizzy had come to know so well at Rosings. As to the meaning of her words, Lizzy sure as hell didn't understand what Lady Catherine was speaking of.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. Your visit is quite the surprise and I really don't have any idea what rumors you're talking about." Lizzy struggled to keep her tone civil. This was, after all, the aunt of the man she loved and dear Charlotte's boss.

Slowly, Lady Catherine rose from the love seat she had been sitting upon, and walked over to where Lizzy stood. She took in Lizzy's appearance, sneering her disapproval at the dirt and sweat on Lizzy clothes.

"Miss. Bennet.'' replied Lady Catherine in an angry tone, "you should know, that I am not someone to be trifled with. But, since you insist on playing innocent to this whole charade, it seems it will be up to me and my frankness to call you out! A report of a most alarming nature reached me two days ago. I read, by that dreadful Perez whoever, that not only was your elder sister to be married to one of the most eligible businessmen in the country, but that _you_, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet would soon be following in her matrimonial footsteps by marrying _the_ most eligible businessman in the country, my nephew Fitzwilliam! Though I _know_ it must be a scandalous and impossible lie, I refuse to distract him to deal with such a disturbing rumor and, instead, instantly resolved on setting off for this place, to make sure that you knew I am on to your money hunting games!" Lizzy couldn't have been more shocked than if she had been declared the new Queen of England.

"If you believed this rumor to be so impossible,'' said Lizzy, "I wonder at you taking the trouble of coming so far. What could you possibly gain from coming to see me?"

"Gain? GAIN! What I can gain is for you to universally contradict such a report!''

"But, if your motives are truly what you say they are, won't your coming my farm, to see me be a confirmation of such a report, that is, if such a report exists?'' questioned Lizzy coolly, though on the inside she was still in disarray at the news that she of all people was on PerezHilton! Why the hell hadn't any of her friends told her about this?

_Is Will really that famous?_ Lizzy wondered, momentarily forgetting the fact that Will had been the number one most eligible billionaire in Forbes magazine last year.

"If! It's right online for anyone to see! Do you pretend that you had nothing to do with it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourselves? Do you not know that such a report is spread abroad?''

"I honestly say I've never heard this rumor before today''

"And can you so 'honestly' say that there is no foundation for this horrible rumor?"

"I do not pretend to have your 'frankness' Lady Catherine. This being so, while you may ask me questions, this does not in turn guarantee a response from me."

"This will not be taken Miss Bennet, I insist on being answered. Has he, has my nephew been so foolish as to propose to you?'' Lady Catherine bulldozed on.

"I believe that you have declared it to be impossible.'' Lizzy daintily avoided answering, unwilling to have a person such as Lady Catherine privy to her own affairs.

"It ought to be so; it must be so, while he keeps his head firmly upon his shoulder. But _your_ arts and flirtations may, in a moment of weakness, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in with your lose ways.'' Lady Catherine gave Lizzy a look so filled with contempt that Lizzy hesitated to imagine what capabilities the Lady assigned to her. Did she truly believe that, in this day and age a successful businesswoman such as herself would stoop to such measures simply to get a husband? That she would sleep with a guy just for his money?

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it.''

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to being spoken to in such a manner. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns.''

At this, Lizzy felt her temper, held on to by a mere thread throughout the entire exchange, snap. "But you are not entitled to know _mine. __Let me make myself clear, my p_rivate life is my own, and no one elses. I don't care who you are related to, or how much money you have, hell I don't even care that you come from nobility, you have no right to know my business." Lizzy watched as Lady Catherine took a step back in the face of her anger. Silence reigned for a few brief moments and Lizzy allowed herself to hope that she had finally silenced Lady Catherine. As it was, it turned out to be a false hope.

"Let me be rightly understood then. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never for Fitzwilliam is engaged to _my daughter_. Now what have you to say?''

"Only that, if this is indeed true, why would you think he would make an offer to me?"

Lady Catherine hesitated a moment, before responding

"The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. Though they are not blood relatives, Anne was adopted, it was both my sister's and my wish to see them married and, in doing so, bring about the unity of two of the largest business empires in the world. And now, to have such a dream shattered by a woman such as you. A woman of little consequence with nothing to offer but a small and weak business and connections to a family embroiled in scandal and of the lowest echelon of society. Well I tell you know, it shall not be!' Lady Catherine's gaze was triumphant as she delivered what she believed to be the final word in the argument. Lizzy though was far from giving in, not when anger ran so thick through her body, when this woman, from an era long past, presumed to think that she could get away with insulting Lizzy's kin. The voice that Lizzy next spoke with was deceptive in its calmness, for inside Lizzy felt like she was about to explode.

"And why, Mrs. DeBourgh, in a world where who your parents are no longer matters in the grand scheme of things, would you believe this to prevent me from marrying your nephew? Why should it matter where my parents come from or what I do for a living? Why, in this, the 21st century, should a man of intelligence and free will be expected to follow through with a plan that, frankly, I believe you are the only one in favor of?" Lizzy watched as the blood drained from Lady Catherine's face. In that moment, she almost felt sorry for Catherine, she was a woman clearly out of place in the world. Still adhering to a social strata whose rules no longer dominated society.

"Obstinate, headstrong girl! Is this your gratitude for my attentions to you last spring? Is nothing due to me for the shelter and entertainments I provided for you then? You are to understand, Miss. Bennet that I will not be dismayed from the issue at hand by your radical social rants!Tell me once for all, are you engaged to him?''

Lizzy desperately wished that she could truthfully say she was. Not only for the purpose of putting Lady Catherine in her place, but because, as these last few weeks had shown her, she loved Will with a ferocity that sometimes unnerved her. Which was why it pulled at her heartstrings to give her next answer.

"I am not.''

The triumph on Lady Catherine's face made Lizzy feel a little sick to her stomach.

"And will you promise me, never to become engaged to him?''

Lizzy felt her anger flare up once more, "I will, nor shall I ever, make such a promise.

"Miss Bennet, I tire of these games. I will not leave until I am assured that you will never marry my nephew, even if he should ever be in such a state as to ask you."

"If that truly be the case than I fear you shall have to move in for I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable. Your ladyship wants Will to marry your daughter; but would my giving you the wished-for promise make their marriage at all more probable? Supposing him to be attached to me, would my refusing to accept his hand make him wish to bestow it on his cousin? Allow me to say, Lady Catherine that the arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary claim have been very poorly constructed. You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be bullied as you do everyone else. Now, I must kindly ask you to get out of my house." Lizzy gently began to herd her ladyship out of the living room and down the front hall to the door.

"Not so hasty, if you please. I am by no means done. To all the objections already bestowed upon you let us not forget the heaviest of the charges against such an engagement, the misguided and foolish behavior of your youngest sister! Is my Fitzwilliam to be so exposed to a girl as reckless and lose as your sister, am I to standby while you allow him to be infected by the lose morals and stupidity of your relations! Well I shall not!"

Here Lizzy cut off her Ladyship, leveling a glare so full of anger that it rendered even the indomitable Lady Catherine momentarily speechless. "You can _now_ have nothing more to say,'' she answered, all the while herding Lady Catherine out of the front door and onto the front porch. "You have insulted me in every possible method. I demand that you get out of my house before I call the police." Catherine's eyes were wide as she realized that Lizzy was about to shut the door in her face.

"Unfeeling, selfish girl! Do you not consider that a connection with you must disgrace him in the eyes of everybody?'' Her Ladyship tried once more to enter into an argument with Lizzy. Lizzy sighed, it was clear that someone as stuck up as Lady Catherine would never see reason.

"I have made my feelings known. Now, for the final time, get the hell off of my property or I will make sure that you spend the night in jail for trespassing." That said, Lizzy promptly slammed the door in Lady Catherine's face.

"Fine! I know how to act!" Her Ladyship declared, before stomping off of the porch and down to her limo. It wasn't until Lizzy heard the noises from the car completely disappear that she finally allowed herself to let out her breath.

* * *

The familiar buzz of the gate intercom had Georgie rushing to answer. Perhaps it was Lizzy, maybe she had come back! Georgie felt giddy at the prospect. Though Will wasn't as depressed and unsociable as last spring, she could still sense his sadness and, to be honest, it irked her. According to him the two of them had had a lot of time to get to know one another during the chase and had had a most enjoyable time under the circumstances.

"So why aren't you calling her then?" Georgie had asked him. At first Will had merely sighed until Georgie finally had pestered him enough to get a response.

"Because, I don't want her to like me just because she feels grateful or like she owes me something. I want her to like me for me and, I'm resolved for her to make the next move."

Georgie sighed at the memory, the two of them were both so stubborn. Well, she wasn't going to let them ruin their (almost) relationship. After the talk with Will, she had decided that if they didn't talk in two weeks than she would take matters into her own hands. But now, if it really was Lizzy at the gate once more, she wouldn't have to.

"Darcy residence, Georgie speaking." Georgie answered, desperately trying to keep her glee out of her voice.

"What an atrocious nickname, I insist on calling you Georgiana. Now girl let me in I have to speak with your brother this instant."

Georgie felt the blood drain from her face. _Oh No not Aunt Catherine! _


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note: Yeah! It's finally done! Once again thank you for all of the comments and critiques I received on the last post, I agreed with pretty much all of them (though I'm afraid to say I have yet to have the chance to go back and re-edit the last post). Anyway, though this is the last chapter of the story, I may post an epilogue sometime next week depending on how the muses strike me. Thank you so much for all of your support! **

* * *

To say that Darcy was surprised to find his slightly senile aunt barging through his front doors would be the understatement of the century.

"FITZWILLIAM!" He cringed as her voice echoed through the front entrance and through the open door of his study, where he was currently "working." That is, if the definition of working included daydreaming about a certain brunette and plotting ways to accidentally on purpose run into her again.

He wondered if he was too old to hide under his desk as he had his father's when he was a child and Aunt Catherine came to call. The thought was tempting, but he doubted he'd fit under his desk with his height. Still, maybe if he tried curled up and...

Before he could come to a decision a very out of breath Georgie sprinted in through his office door.

"Will!" She gasped, "I... tried... to stall... her... but.."

"FITZWILLIAM JOHNATHON DARCY!" Darcy and Georgie winced in unison. From the sound of it, his aunt was now making her way up the stairs towards them.

"I'm sorry, but, you're on your own brother." Before Darcy could object Georgie was racing out of the room.

"FITZWILLIAM!" The dinosaur like screech assailed his ears once more, prompting him to pick up his role, albeit reluctantly, of host and nephew.

"Yes Aunt, in here." Darcy replied in as composed a manner as possible. His manners prevented him from merely waiting for her to enter the room, so he rose up and greeted her at the door to his study. His offered arm was quickly grabbed by the heavily panting Lady Catherine as the two made their way to the arm chair in front of his desk. Having seen his aunt seated, Darcy calmly walked back to his own chair and peered at his aunt from across the desk.

"Now. What seems to be the matter aunt?" He asked coolly.

"Fitzwilliam! You will never believe what I have just gone through! How I was just spoken to!" Mentally Darcy rolled his eyes, wondering who his aunt had offended now.

"No, I don't believe I will. Why don't you start from the beginning." Under Darcy's dulcet tones Lady Catherine seemed to relax a bit.

"I have just come from the home of that woman Miss Elizabeth Bennet! Whom we both had the misfortune of meeting last spring. You recall her don't you?" She didn't pause to let Darcy answer but merely continued onwards as was her habit.

"Well! Several days ago I happened to be surfing the internet when what should I come across but an awful gossip website scandalously announcing that _You_ were soon to be married to _Her_! Can you imagine! "

Darcy was stunned at his Aunt's declaration. Stunned by the warmth that spread throughout his body at the idea of marrying Lizzy. To have their names irrevocably linked together. To have her here in his life forever, in his home, in his bed...

So caught up was he with these ideas that he completely zoned out from his Aunt's continued tirade.

"Fitzwilliam! Fitzwilliam are you listening to me! She flatly refused to promise to leave you alone! She dared to claim that she would do whatever made her happy with no thought for social class or preservation of rank! She is a horrid creature with no thought but to ruin you with these scandalous falsehoods!" This jolted Darcy out of his silent reverie, hope flooding his system at his aunts words.

"She refused to refuse me?" Darcy asked a silly grin spreading across his face.

"Well...yes." Lady Catherine watched in astonishment at the transformation she saw before her. She'd always assumed Fitzwilliam to be the most responsible and respectable of her relatives. He was always so serious and succinct in his bearing and manners. If there was anything Lady Catherine liked it was when one knew that to be as animated was to be immature and childish.

But now, now that that stupid smile had begun to take over his face she felt her usually sound judgment failing.

It couldn't be.

No nephew of hers could even entertain the notion of thinking himself in love with that disagreeable and outspoken Bennet creature.

She simply wouldn't allow it.

"Now Fitzwilliam, I don't know what arts and allurements she may of used to convince you that..."

Here Darcy cut her off, his smile receding as his attention was once again captured by her words.

"Arts? Allurements?" Darcy laughed.

"Seriously, what century do you live in Catherine?" Aunt Catherine was shocked. How dare he address her by only her first name! Lady Catherine was beginning to see that Miss Bennet may have already sunk her claws in to far, already the chit was affecting her relations with her nephew. She would have to change tactics.

"I live in the same century as you, a century where Wall Street CEO's do not just take up with whatever little, little, _slut _has captured their fancy this week. Have some class Fitzwilliam! If you must carry on with that girl at least do it discretely! If not for my own than for Anne's sake. Heaven knows it's one thing to have a mistress and quite another to acknowledge it and have it strewn across the tabloids!"

Had his aunt always been this psycho? Darcy wondered. Or had he just gotten good at ignoring her rude and horrific comments and general person. Did his aunt honestly think that he was someone who would do that? Who would marry one woman and continue on with another? Did she know nothing about him? He felt his shock slowly give way to anger as her more disparaging comments about Lizzy finally sunk in.

Once again, Darcy found that, upon return his attention to his aunt, she had carried on talking without him. Taking his disbelieving countenance for agreement.

"Stop. Talking." He cut off his aunt with a steely command, startling her into blessed silence.

"Now. Get out of my house." It was the only thing Darcy could say without risk of losing his tightly held temper.

"Fitzwilliam! How dare you take that tone with me! What would your mother say to hear you speak so to her sister!" Darcy stood up angrily.

"How dare I? How dare you! How dare you come barging into this house without invitation! How dare you proceed to insult not only myself but the woman I love! How dare you presume that Anne or I EVER wanted to marry one another? Do you not care for the emotions of others? Has it not escaped your noticed that the reason your daughter and the rest of your family spend so little time with you is because of your cruel comments and shallow opinions." Darcy's words started soft but by the end of his sentence he was practically yelling. He paused at the end of this last comment to catch his breath and try to reign it all back in once more.

"Now, get out of my house and, until you can figure out what it truly means to be a Lady you can stay out of both me and my sister's lives."

With that, Darcy turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and towards the garage. There was someone he needed to go see and hopefully sweep off of her feet. He just hoped to God Aunt Catherine hadn't ruined his chances.

* * *

Georgie was torn between jumping up and down in excitement at the tongue lashing Will had just given their aunt, or running after him to make sure he was going to see Lizzy. She supposed if Aunt Catherine's visit had finally spurred him into laying aside his doubt and fears and going after the woman he loved, she couldn't be too unhappy about the old lady's rude behavior.

In the end she decided to do the responsible hostess thing and check on Lady Catherine. Nervously, Georgie peeked around the door frame and into Will's study, Lady Catherine appeared to be sitting in the same place as she'd been the eternity of the conversation. If you could call a shouting match between two titans a conversation.

"Um...Aunt Catherine?" Georgie asked quietly.

It seemed to be the only prompting her aunt needed to pull herself out of the chair and begin to sweep out of the room. Her Aunt had always needed an audience.

"I have never in all of my life been so treated! I must tell you Georgiana you had better warn that _brother_ of yours because when I'm through speaking with your uncle he will bring the whole of the Fitzwilliam fury down upon this house._" _Georgie hurried behind her Aunt as the woman briskly swept up the hall, down the stairs, all the while continuing on in this vain of complaints and threats. Lady Catherine was skilled at multi-tasking.

"You had better be warned Georgiana, if I was you I would renounce that brother of yours and just pray the your uncle Fitzwilliam and I take mercy upon you!" With that final word, Georgie watched as her Aunt Catherine yanked open the front door and slammed it behind her.

"That's quite alright Aunt," Georgie spoke to the empty front hall, "I think I'll take my chances with Will." After all, who knew? She might be getting a new sister soon by the sounds of it and, knowing Lizzy, maybe a new piggiy friend as well. And in Georgie's book, Lizzy and a piglet trumped Lady Catherine any day of the week.

* * *

Lizzy swore heavily under her breath as she examined her car. It had been returned, thanks to her aunt and uncle, over two weeks ago from the shop and already it was acting up again. Once again Lizzy found herself under the hood of it, at least this time she was in her own driveway instead of stranded out on some random back highway.

Thunder rumbled overhead, making Lizzy grin. This time she had a nice warm house, that she actually owned, to go and take cover in. That and she didn't have a needy piglet anymore. Along with dropping off her car, her aunt and uncle had collected Wilbur taking him to his new home. Though Lizzy had been sad to see the little piggy go, she knew that it was, at the time, definitely for the best. After all, she'd barely had enough time to keep up with her business much less give Wilbur the time and care he needed. But who knew? Maybe she'd get another one soon.

As the first fat raindrops began to fall down upon Lizzy she knew it was time to call it a day. She'd take the car to a mechanic tomorrow, right now she needed to get back inside to her lonely house. Lizzy had never thought of her house as lonely before, but as much as she hated to admit it, it had been kind of nice to have someone there these past two weeks. Even if that someone was her silliest of sisters.

_She's not so silly anymore. _Lizzy reminded herself thinking back to the conversation they'd had earlier this afternoon.

_"Lizzy. As grateful as I am to you for letting me stay here while things... ya know clear up...It's just that, I want to go home. I want to be able to see my friends and to start over this year. I don't want to miss my junior year of high school just because I'm too chicken to face the gossip. I mean, people gossip about me all the time and, well, I know that's not a good thing, but, I'll never be okay with myself if I don't see this one though and..." Here Lizzy had interrupted_

_ "Lydia. If you feel like you want to go home and try again than I support you. I just want you to really be aware that everything is not just gonna go back to normal though. How this next school year turns out is completely up to you and I think you need to remember that."_

_ Lizzy had watched her sister nod in understanding and, though you never could be too sure with Lydia, she felt as though her little sister might actually listen to her advice. _

Lizzy could only hope that Lydia's apparent maturity would stick, especially if she was planning on going back to her old school. It was hard to break out of your pigeonhole in a place where they had known you for years. There would be lots of peer pressure for Lydia to simply stay in her group and revert back to her old ways. Lizzy wondered if it wouldn't be a bad idea to convince Lydia to go and see some sort of therapist or guidance counselor.

But that was a problem for another day and honestly, after Lady Catherine's appearance this morning, Lizzy had no desire to stew on issues she couldn't do anything about at present. If worse came to worse and Lydia was struggling she could always come back and enroll in the high school near Lizzy. As for tonight, Lizzy was alone, Lydia having been picked up by Jane earlier to go and see a movie. Though Charlie, Jane, and Lydia had all pressed her to come, Lizzy wasn't really feeling much like going out after the morning she had had, so she'd convinced them to go without her.

A fork of lightning ripped through the gray clouds above her, quickening Lizzy's pace across the yard and towards her porch. As the thunder rumbled a response, Lizzy couldn't help but smile again. She'd always loved thunderstorms, and really, what did she have to feel sad about?

She fought back the first and only real answer that popped up in her head.

* * *

Fitzwilliam "Will" Darcy swore heavily under his breath. Trust his car to choose now of all times to break down, right when he was so close to Lizzy's. He cursed his earlier decision to rush out of the house before printing directions. As it was he'd barely said bye to Georgie before rushing out the door. Once not so long ago he would have never left Georgie on her own like that. But now, well, now he was beginning to see that she could most certainly take care of herself for a few hours. Plus, they had a nice tall gate that was locked and Mrs. Reynolds was at home.

He didn't even try to look under the hood. He knew zilch about cars. What he did know was that it was beginning to spit rain and if he didn't want to get soaked through he needed to find shelter fast. He dug around in his pockets for his blackberry, only to find that it wasn't there. In a moment of clarity he remembered throwing it in the drawer by his bedside this morning in an effort to prevent calling Lizzy and begging her to see him.

Will groaned in frustration. He supposed he could just sit in the car until someone drove by, but he was on a back road, and he was certain from the brief glance at directions before he'd left the house that he could remember how to get to Lizzy's. The turn off to her house had to be around here somewhere...

Above him lightning cut across the sky, hastening his decision. He had absolutely no desire to spend the night in his car. Not when he was so close to Lizzy.

Darcy nodded his head once in decision before grabbing his car keys out of the ignition and locking the door behind him. He hadn't brought anything else, though he was really wishing he'd had the foresight to bring a raincoat or an extra change of clothes...

Thundering rumbling across the sky Darcy started off down the road and towards what appeared to be some lights in the distance.

* * *

_Roughly 20 minutes later..._

Lizzy stared at the phone. She knew she had to call him. The ball was in her court...wasn't it? At this point she really wasn't sure where everything lay in the whole tennis relationship analogy...

_You're stalling. _Her annoying inner voice pointed out.

"I know, I know." Lizzy grumbled, deciding to tackle her multiple voices another day.

"Okay, I can do this. Just don't chicken out." Lizzy quickly dialed his number before she could think better of it.

As the telephone rang, Lizzy wasn't sure if she rather he picked it up or let it go to voicemail. She soon got her answer when the phone clicked to voicemail and disappointment hit her in a wave.

"Umm hey Will. It's me, um that is Lizzy Bennet. Anyway, I guess just call me back when you get the chance? Bye."

Lizzy wanted to smack herself. Talk about the worst voice mail she'd ever left. Had that pathetic little voice really been her? Lizzy Bennet?

With a sigh she set down her phone. If she hadn't been sure before she knew without a doubt that she had it bad. Groaning, she rested her head on her kitchen table and listened to the thunderstorm outside.

"Well at least.." A huge rumble of thunder and simultaneous crackle of lightning interrupted her words as all around her the power shut down.

"the power hasn't gone out..." Lizzy finished ruefully. She debated simply staying with her head on the table all night, but thought better of it. She should go get candles, if only to fight back the horror movie scenarios that inevitably filled her mind whenever the power went out and she was home alone.

_This is literally how almost all scary movies start._

"Don't be silly Lizzy. Some start out with dumb teenagers hitting people with cars or doing satanic rituals in a graveyard!" She reminded herself brightly. Despite the false positivity she'd tried to instill in her voice, she still could feel fear creeping up on her.

"There is no axe murderer outside. There is no axe murderer outside." Lizzy repeated the litany to herself as she made her way to the front hall to retrieve the matches and spare candles from the front hall table.

"There is no axe murderer outside. There is no axe murderer out-" Lizzy was interrupted once more as an extremely loud banging noise sounded on her front door.

She couldn't help it. Lizzy let out a shriek, "Holy shit!"

"Lizzy? It's me, it's Will." Lizzy was sure she was loosing it. What was Will doing outside her house on a Saturday night in the middle of a thunderstorm? Better yet, why did this scenario seem oddly familiar?

It sure had sounded like Will, but who knew? Common sense had her reaching for a baseball bat from the front hall closet. Slowly, she unlocked the door and peered through the crack at the figure outside. The sense of relief that flowed through her at seeing that yes, it was actually Will and not any sort of scary movie character, was unbelievable.

"Are you planning on beating me?" Will asked.

"What?" Lizzy asked in a daze before realizing that she still had the baseball bat ready to swing.

"Oh, um, sorry I wanted to be prepared in case..." Lizzy trailed off in embarrassment.

"In case of?" Will questioned further, his amusement clear in his tone.

"in case you were Ghost-Face, or Freddy Kruger, or that hook guy from I Know What You Did Last Summer." Lizzy answered defiantly.

At this Will's amusement bubbled up in to a laugh. He'd only been in her presence for about two seconds and already he felt better than he had in two weeks!

"Yes well...you never know. What am I saying? Get in here you must be soaked!" With that Lizzy set down the baseball bat and ushered Will into her house.

With the experience that came from many years of herding about her younger sisters, Lizzy soon had him changed into some of her stretchiest sweatpants and larger sleep shirts. The effect was comical as the pants were much to short and the shirt was a little to small for his muscular frame. While he changed Lizzy set about lighting the house with candles, heating up some hot chocolate, and desperately trying to think up a rationally reason for his presence here. She had decided to hold off on grilling him until he was in dry clothes and being fed.

Twenty minutes found the two of the sitting across from each other at Lizzy's small kitchen table, candles casting a slightly more romantic setting than Lizzy was sure she was comfortable with.

"So..." Lizzy began.

"Lizzy I-" Both of them stopped talking as they interrupted one another. For some reason that seemed to happen to them a lot.

"Will," Lizzy started again, "I can't thank you enough for everything you did to help me find Lydia, I know that my family is forever in your debt and-"

Here Darcy cut her off, "Lizzy," he sighed, catching her bewitching green eyes with his own electric blue.

"You must know I did it all for you, and not because I want you to feel like your in my debt, because you're not, you could never be after what you've given me..." Reaching across the table he covered her hand with his own. His thumb slowly stroking over the back of her hand, Lizzy felt as though he was drawing strength to say what he wanted to say next. So, though she was bursting with the need to shout out her feelings for him to the world, she held her peace.

"Lizzy, can you even comprehend what you do to me? You challenge me and push me to be better, to do better, you make me see the humor in life, you, you, well not to sound cliche but, quite simply you breathe new life into me simply by being near."

Lizzy found herself leaning closer across the table without realizing it. Will's hands increased their pressure as he struggled to get his next words out. He broke eye contact with her as he spoke his next words.

"Lizzy, I understand if you still feel the way you did last spring. I don't want you to say yes simply out of gratitude, which is why I've stayed away the past two weeks. I've been waiting to see what you want, but..." Darcy knew he was rambling like an idiot by this point and struggled to get back on task with what he was trying to say.

"Lizzy, I must let you know. My feelings are unchanged. I love you more than I can even say. Please, please put me out of my misery and marry me." Once more, he looked up steeling himself in case he was wrong all over again and was about to have his heart shattered once more.

"Oh, Will. When I think about what I said last spring..." Lizzy shuddered at the memory, before continuing "Will, I was so wrong back then. You are truly the the best of men and I, well, I love you too." Lizzy smiled at him, her fine eyes twinkling with happiness as she spoke her next words, "And I would love to be your wife."

Will thought his heart would burst with happiness.

Looking back it was unclear who moved to whom first but, declarations of love now out of the way, the two of them soon found themselves in each others arms, fervently making up for lost time.

* * *

Much Later that Night...

"Well, I guess it's lucky that Lydia decided to spend the night at Jane's" Lizzy commented from where she lay on the bed. The gentle pitter-patter of rain on the windowpane was soothing, but the sound of Will's heart beneath her ear was ten times more so. His arm curled around her shoulder he lazily traced up and down her curves, Lizzy didn't think she'd ever been so happy in all her life.

"Lizzy?"

"Yes Will?"

"I don't know if it's too soon to talk with you about this but...with Georgie back off to school soon the house is gonna feel really empty. I'm thinking we should start considering filling it up."

Lizzy was silent for a moment as her brain tried to process what he'd just said. Was he hinting at what she thought he was hinting at? They'd just barely gotten together! They hadn't decided anything about where they would live or when they'd get married or, or, anything! In the myriad that was Lizzy thoughts, Will continued.

"I've even thought up some names, like Babe? Or maybe Hamlet?"

Lizzy sat up so that she could turn to see if Will was joking or not. He didn't appear to be.

"You want to name our child Babe?" Lizzy watched confused as Will's eyes went wide with shock and surprise before he dissolved into laughter.

"No, but I was thinking it'd be a good name for a new pig!" He finally managed to get out.

Lizzy breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, now that you mention it..." Will continued slyly. Grabbing her pillow Lizzy proceeded to hit Will, laughing at his surprised expression and secure in her knowledge that, despite the trials and misunderstandings thrown in her way she'd finally found the man for her.


End file.
